


Spellbound

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad magic Writing, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Ferdie has Daddy Issues Cuz His Dad is a Jerk, Ferdinand is 18 & Hubert is 25, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post Time Skip Hubert, Pre Time Skip Ferdinand, Top Hubert von Vestra, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Ferdinand von Aegir has budding talent in almost any weaponry. If he puts his mind to it, he can study and learn the skills necessary for wielding nearly anything. Except for Magic. His talent is Magic is practically nonexistent. Yet, despite all his other skills, Duke Aegir refuses to allow his son to not learn proper Magic use. Hence, he hires one of the most renowned mages in Enbarr: Hubert von Vestra. If there is anyone who can tutor Ferdinand, it has to be him.So, Hubert begins the hassle of trying to train Ferdinand in the ways of Magic. But along the way, will he find himself being enchanted by the young Aegir heir?( AKA: Ferdinand had parental issues because his father is a jerk to him and never gives him validation. Yet, when Hubert comes around, he finally feels appreciated and starts to develop a crush on the suave, handsome mage. Through training shenanigans and heartfelt bonding, Hubert finds himself falling in love as well. )
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 62
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest little project!  
> I hope you are all here to enjoy me being indulgent with this random au-ish type story.
> 
> PLEASE!!! MIND THE TAGS!!!  
> If you are uncomfortable with an age gap, DO NOT READ!!!  
> But if you're ready for shenanigans with Pre-Time Skip Ferdinand and Post-Time Skip Hubert falling in love, then please enjoy~!

Being the legitimate heir of the Aegir name was not as luxurious as it might have appeared from the outside. Being born under such a title, Ferdinand von Aegir had been stuffed into the mold of nobility from birth. He was expected to be the prime example of a courteous nobleman, leading as a model both to fellow nobles and the common folk to admire. While it was certain that being born under such a high position guaranteed that Ferdinand was fed from a silver spoon, it was not always as grand as the masses would assume.

Yes, he was easily cared for. A magnificent estate, servants ready to listen to his beck and call, top of the line education, elegant clothing to overflow ten wardrobes, gourmet meals, and so forth were all at his disposal. But there was always a price. While it was debatable whether or not he had the right to complain, since the trade he was forced to make wasn’t nearly as harmful as other livelihoods of those of lesser status, his problems were still valid and ate away at him in a more mental and emotional factor than physically.

Materials were easy for him to possess, but he lacked relationships. From a young age, Ferdinand had difficulties with forming meaningful bonds with those of his age. Having noble etiquette and manners burned into his brain since his first breath, he had conformed to a personality that was rather abrasive to others. With such gallant ideals and endless exclamations on his beliefs of nobility and hopes for his future as Prime Minister, Ferdinand came off as obnoxious. As if he were some foppish idealist who’s only concerns were that of shouting his name and informing everyone of his future status, to rub in their faces that he was to be a man of power and prestige.

But the unfortunate fact was that Ferdinand did not understand that his boasting and ceaseless drive to compete and prove his talents was seen as irritating. He came off as delusional, narrow minded with his head in his clouds. Never seeing the big picture. Concerned only for his role as the Aegir heir. When in reality, he was not merely spouting diplomatic nonsense to persuade the common people to his good graces. He truly believed in his values; that his job as a nobleman was to take charge and speak up for those who did not have a voice.

Yet, the rest of the world had trouble hearing this truth, since Ferdinand’s vision and thoughts were often contorted. His tender intentions were muddled by his lack of experience outside of the lap of luxury and his ignorance to quiet evils he allowed to be weaved under his nose. All his optimistic words went through a filter.

That filter went by the name of Duke Ludwig von Aegir.

Struggling to meet the expectations of his father, Ferdinand was like a puppet. He bent and twisted himself to try and gain the validation of his father for the efforts he put into his studies. But it was never enough. When he was little, he was a ball of energy. He wanted to spread his legs and run wild. He was a child after all, but a playful adolescence was not what Ludwig was looking for in his son. Hence, he had social etiquette drilled into his ears.

He was scorned for his posture at mock tea parties, for holding his tea cup in an ignoble fashion. He was ridiculed for having his hair unkempt from running around to play with the children of other diplomats at large parties. His father would scoff and forcefully comb his hair through to fix it back into place. He was mocked for speaking too loudly or for too long when addressed by his father's associates. Ludwig did not want his son to be speaking out of turn, especially at an age he deemed too young to hold any useful ideas or opinions on the state of affairs in Adrestia.

Hence, as he matured through the years, Ferdinand began to grow a quiet dissent towards his own father. He did not publicly announce his feelings, but instead let them fester and grow with each passing day. He knew he was still too young. That he had to be patient and silently trudge through the verbal assaults and lack of affection from his father. Yet, his time would come along. He merely had to face these trials and come out victorious! Then, once and for all, he would prove his worth as an Aegir. He would take the place of his father and properly serve their people.

And the newest trial to come onto his plate was that of his lack of magic prowess. Duke Aegir was not going to accept his son being second best in any attribute. It did not matter that he had budding talent in other fields. Yes, Ferdinand was skilled with the lance and showed remarkable skill in his equestrian pursuits. He also was quite capable with an axe or sword, even on horseback. His skills were around average for that of a bow and arrow, and his ability to defend himself unarmed with his fists was not too shabby either.

But where he suffered the most was in his use of magic. It did not matter whether he went for reason or faith based spells, as both evaded his grasp. While Ferdinand prided himself on overcoming obstacles, it seemed that sorcery was not one he was able to handle of his own. Now, lacking in the field of magic wasn’t a terrible fate. There were plenty of nobles who never used a single spell in their lifetime. If it were up to Ferdinand, he would have been content with mastering various weapons alone, but it was not up to Ferdinand.

Instead, it was up to the digression of his father. Never satisfied with all the effort his son put forth in his studies, he informed Ferdinand that he wished for him to attend an elite school of sorcery in Fhirdiad. However, being such an exclusive academy, only those with remarkable talent in magic would ever be admitted. One had to first pass through their entrance exams to even be considered for a position in the school’s roster. Here laid a vital issue, as Ferdinand would never stand a chance passing these exams at his current level of sorcery.

According to Ludwig, it was essential as the crest bearing son of the Aegir name for Ferdinand to have his skill level in magic be much higher. So, to save him any possible shame of his son being admitted to any school lesser than that fit for their status, Ludwig sent to have a private tutor hired to train Ferdinand in the art of magic. He wanted the very best that money could but from Enbarr. Yet, much to his shock, the person who was deemed as the most powerful mage in Enbarr was none other than the infamous Count Vestra.

Having succeeded his father a few years prior after his untimely passing, Hubert was well known for his efforts in keeping the peace in Adrestia. And by that, he worked with an elite group of his own select forces that snuffed out all opposition to that of the Empire. Which often consisted of a secret organization that the Marquis personally was investigating, dissenters who still harbored ill feelings from the outbreak with the Southern Church over 120 years ago, and border disputes with others who dared to attack the land of the Empire. He was seen as ruthless, keeping the Empire calm by squashing others within the dark. Any rumors of treason against the Empress were treated quite seriously too.

And somehow, _the_ Hubert von Vestra was contacted and hired to leave the Imperial Palace to tend to training some pompous brat magic. He would not have ever even accepted, if it had not been for his lady’s persuasion. Since it was a request from one of the more troublesome noble houses, the task of training his son worked as an excellent excuse to gather further intel to be certain the Duke was still following protocol and didn’t have any tricks up his sleeves about unseating the Empress. If having to dote upon some young, foolish noble for a few weeks was all it took to gain insight on the inner workings of the Aegir household, then so be it.

When Hubert first arrived at the Aegir estate, he felt the tension the moment his foot set from his carriage. He knows he is not liked by many diplomats, but he had an especially bitter relationship with that of Ludwig von Aegir. It was mainly sourced from how a few years back, Ludwig had been accused of treason himself and had been set under house arrest for a minor period of time while investigations of his entire estate had been performed. (At the time, Ferdinand had been off at a boarding school in the Alliance, both for his education and networking with more noble heirs for future business.)

While there was no findings of any planned coups, he was ordered to change the way he ran his land and taxed his people. To this day, he was still under strict watch of the Imperial household, with the Marquis especially breathing down his neck. So, having to invite his own enemy into his estate was a messy situation to say the least. But it might be a necessary evil if it meant getting his son to finally show any promise in the field of magic.

As Hubert was led into the manor, he found himself rather turned off by the gaudy decor of the place. It reeked of someone who wasted funds of endless antiques and frivolous pieces that served no purpose but to be conversation starters. Not to mention the fact the estate held various parlors, far too many bathrooms, a vast library, several bedrooms upon the second floor, multiple studies, two fully furnished dining halls, and a large ballroom for the hosting of parties. The sight of all this makes Hubert’s stomach twist in knots, as he can’t help but wonder if the excessive taxation of the Aegir lands were used for funding such a garish home.

Putting on the best polite face he could muster, Hubert went to greet his employer for the first time in months, perhaps even a year. Most business he had with Ludwig was tended to through letters and sending other correspondences to deal with him. The portly man gave him headaches, and he didn’t have the patience to deal with his grating voice and bothersome presence unless absolutely necessary. Once he was led into one of the parlors, he spotted the Duke sitting upon a navy blue armchair, seemingly reading through letters until a servant announced the entrance of Count Vestra before the mage stepped into the room.

“Greetings Marquis Vestra, I hope that your travels were pleasant here.” Ludwig speaks, his voice amiable enough, though rather insincere.

“Ah, indeed. Safe and smooth, which is all one can ask for.” Hubert replies seamlessly, glancing to a leather chair a few paces off to the side. He noticed the look the Duke had given to him then said chair, so he presumed he wished for him to take his seat there. “I believe you are aware of the reason for my summons here?”

Ludwig waits for Hubert to take his seat, folding his hands in his lap. While both men were smiling and speaking rather calmly with one another, the air was thick with unspoken words. Phrases that are improper to speak on both sides. Neither man cared for the other, but it seemed they were at an impasse, leading them to be _“friendly”_ for the time being while Hubert was hired as a private tutor for the Aegir heir.

“Quite so. I am honored you were able to take the time away from the palace to lend your skills to my current...situation. You see, as was written within my letter, my son has been having difficulty with tapping into magic. I wish to have your guidance to assist him in reaching his potential.”

Hubert is quiet as he listens to the Duke speak of his son. He knew very little about the man. He had seen him a handful of times at various formal occasions, but has never spoken directly with him. He was often hidden across the room, following his father like a shadow. He presumed him to be a copy of his father, full of himself and hot headed. A brat who would have little to provide to Adrestia minus a headache.

“Well, I am treating this as an investment. By helping your son with his training, I am also lending a hand to the future of Adrestia, yes? I have also left my study in capable hands, but I presume all will be well while I am on my short leave.” Hubert says the words he wants to hear, as the Duke’s smile widens across his face. It was so easy to inflate the egos of conceited noblemen.

“Of course. It truly is...a **shame** Ferdinand is so lacking with his magic. I have tried other tutors, but none have been up to par. That is why I have hope that you will be able to set him straight. Show him the ropes, if you will.” He leans forward and lowers his voice a level. “Honestly, I am stumped by his inability to perform even the simplest spells. For one bearing the crest of Cichol, his connection with magic arts is _pitiful_.”

It is at this moment that the center of attention makes his debut. Having been returning from a morning ride, Ferdinand was planning to have a quick bath set for him to clean off the sweat, but he had been pulled in by hearing an unfamiliar voice within the parlor. He had arrived just in time to hear his father disappointed in him once again. The words are not anything new, but they stir up that festering dissent within his chest a couple of times before he sweeps such feelings under the rug.

Ferdinand felt rather irritable about the entire tutor business, though. This was now the third one hired by his father, and he was tired of wasting his time upon them. What use was there in this one? So, he marched into the room without an invitation, interrupting the conversation between Hubert and his father.

“Father! Please, do not tell me this is another tutor for my magic training. We do not need to waste any more time or gold upon these useless tutors! None have been able to help me with learning faith or reason.” He huffs these words, his eyebrows narrowing upon the brooding stranger that sat beside his father. It is quickly obvious that his little outburst is not appreciated by either man.

“Ferdinand, must I remind you not to intrude on my personal conversations? You were not invited to speak. Have you forgotten your manners? Never speak-”

“Never speak out of turn, yes, I know.” Ferdinand grumbles, crossing his arms across his chest. “But father, why do I need another tutor? I told you, with just a little more time to study, I am certain I can master both reason and faith on my own.” He tries to plead his case, but it falls upon deaf ears.

“Enough, Ferdinand. I have given you plenty of time, and you have _failed_ to impress me. Hence, I must go out of my way to find some help before entrance exams arrive.” His words cut Ferdinand deep, leaving another gash upon his heart. He kept his head down and said no more upon the matter.

As Hubert was stuck in the middle of this domestic debate, he can not help but feel a tiny inkling of remorse for Ferdinand. There is something beneath his eyes that shine with a determination he resonates with from his youth. A type of passion to break from the mold and escape from the shackles of an oppressive father. Or perhaps he was reading too much into a snobby brat who seemed ungrateful for his time to train him in magic. Time would tell.

“If I may interject, I would like to make my own judgment upon his skill level of magic. If it is alright with you, I think it would be wise for me to give him a test of sorts to...inform me for my future lessons.” Hubert stops the Aegirs from continuing any more arguments, since both turn to look at him.

The Duke sighs but gives a nod of approval before reaching to grab his letter opener and another envelope from the table.

“If it shall help your instruction, go ahead. Just be aware that his skills are **lacking** as I’ve noted.” He runs the blade over a wax seal and then pulls out a folded piece of parchment. “Ferdinand, listen to the orders of Count Vestra. From this moment, his word is that of law for you.”

Not the comparison Hubert would have chosen, but he does rise to his feet as Ferdinand quietly accepts his fate. He can tell he is far from pleased about it though, his expression scrunched in dismay at being forced to follow the orders of likely another diplomat who would treat him like a child instead of the adult he was.

“Yes, sir…” Ferdinand mutters, turning to meet the gaze of Hubert. It is at that moment he takes notice of his piercing color of his eyes, the green being vibrant and alluring in an _enigmatic_ sort of way. “Shall we move to the training grounds then? I would prefer to get this assessment over with. I wish to bathe and tend to a tea I have with a visiting guest this evening.”

The attitude is not lost on Hubert, but he allows it to slide this once, merely because he witnessed the little quarrel between him and his father.

“It will not take much of your time.” Hubert spoke plainly, offering a small nod to his father before following the lead of Ferdinand out of the parlor to the training grounds he spoke of. The two do not share any more words during the walk, but Hubert doesn’t really mind. He wasn’t a man of idle chatter. He much preferred to stick to business and keep small talk to a minimum.

Upon arrival at the training ground, Hubert looks around the area. It had plenty of targets and dummies, as well as multiple storage closets full of weapons and armor to train with. It is obvious that Ferdinand takes his training seriously with the amount of different weaponry he has upon hand. Although, there is quite a lack of tomes for different stages of magic training. Not that it mattered, since he brought plenty of his own with his luggage.

Hubert moves to set up one of the dummies at a short distance from Ferdinand, not even placing any armor upon it. He merely wanted his magic to be able to be fired and hit the target. They could divulge into raising his power and duration for slipping past armor once he knew he could even cast a single thunder spell, one of the simplest of reason based magic. Turning back around, he steps aside and lets his eyes land upon Ferdinand who watched him quizzically.

“So, what do you wish for me to do?” Ferdinand asks, a thin frown still upon his features. It was obvious he did not have his heart in this. But he is at least ready to listen to directions.

“Cast thunder upon the dummy for at least five seconds. I need to see you procure any magic at all to know how far into basics we may need to start.” Hubert informs him, letting his hands fold behind his back. “Take as long as you need. I am in no rush to unpack.”

“No worries! I shall quickly get this over with so I can change from these clothes.” He still felt rather gross in his attire from his morning ride and his hair needed a fresh combing and wash after being tussled by the wind. “Stand back.” He huffs, raising his hands and taking a deep breath.

Focusing upon the dummy, Ferdinand recalls the spells within the tome, muttering the incantation on his lips. He can feel the surge of power begin to course through his body, but it is messy and tangled. There is no easy direct path for it to follow from his source of magic through his fingertips. Instead, as he tries to focus the spell in his hands, it begins to fizzle out. Groaning, he tries to force it through his fingers, the thunder sparking in his hands in a wild fashion.

“Ferdinand, you should stop before-” Hubert attempts to warn him, seeing already where this was about to go, but he isn’t quick enough.

“Come on!” Ferdinand growls, shoving the spell out in forceful push with no control. The bolt of thunder crackles right in front of himself. While it is not too powerful, it still bursts forcefully enough to knock him off his feet and nearly singe the ends of his own hair.

But before he falls upon the cold stone floor, Hubert comes and catches him within his arms. He also pulls him from the unstable burst so that it does not cause any damage to either of them. His arms wrap tight around the other's waist, keeping him steady as Ferdinand slowly opens his eyes back up after bracing for the impact of falling on his rear.

Instantly, he is greeted by the warmth of the taller man’s chest to his back and his arms around him. The grip feels strong, protective as he doesn’t loosen up even after the spell has dissipated. He also gets a scent of coffee and stained pages of books wafting from Hubert at this proximity. If he wasn’t currently humiliated about the fact he had almost shocked himself with his own magic, he might have found the arrangement pleasant.

“Reckless. If the spell felt off, you should have cancelled it. Do not force magic through your body. It can be dangerous both for you and those around you.” Hubert heeds, looking down at the redhead within his arms. That little comment quickly makes the younger man squirms from his arms and rip himself away.

“Ugh! I-I know! I thought I had it, alright?” He groans, turning his back to him like he was throwing a tantrum. He doesn’t look back at him, though he can feel the eyes upon him regardless. He assumed the look was that of his father, of disappointment. But little did he know, it was more related to a mix of irritation at his outburst and concern for both of their health.

Hubert shakes his head and moves to press a hand upon his shoulder, but Ferdinand shrugs it off and turns to look at him with furrowed brows.

“Do you see now? I’m pathetic! I have no reason to be wasting my time or your time with this. So why not just leave? It’s not like you will have any better luck than the other tutors before you.” Ferdinand hates everything to do with magic. No matter how hard he tries, it never came to him. He was usually not the type of man to give up, but he was worn down from so many previous failures. But fortunately for him, his newest tutor was not so easily discouraged.

“I am afraid I can not allow you to quit so easily. I have made a promise to train you, and that is what I shall do. Now, if you will allow me to-”

“Vestra, was it? I think you should reconsider whatever my father is paying you to be here. I doubt you will be any better than those before you. Now, leave me alone.” He turns his back once again to him.

To which, Hubert’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. What a _brat_. He was not about to be insulted by some whiny nobleman’s son about his abilities in magic. He did not work tirelessly for years and years to be insulted by some eighteen year old with obvious parental issues.

Without a word, he moves to face the dummy. He takes a few calming breaths before raising his hands and shifting his body and feet into the appropriate form. He closes his eyes and lets himself dig into his reserves, feeling that connection with the magic and the way it smoothly flows throughout his body. It is like a flowing river, ready to be directed at his will. He changes the current, allowing the power to course through to his gloved hands.

As Ferdinand peeks over his shoulder to see if Hubert had simply walked off, he stares in awe as an enormous blast of Thoron that engulfs the dummy and fries it to an unrecognizable crisp. The remains scatter into dust upon the stone, leaving nothing in its wake but that pile. Never had Ferdinand witnessed such contained power, able to decimate that dummy without breaking a sweat.

At that moment, Ferdinand felt a switch click in his mind. He knew little to nothing about Count Vestra, but he was suddenly eager to be under his tutelage. Hence, he gasps and rushes to him, grabbing him by the forearm and shaking him in excitement.

“You have to teach me how to do that! I...I have never seen any of my prior tutors use magic that strong before!” Ferdinand beams up at him, a sudden newfound fire burning within his gut.

“Oh? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me? Did you not just order me to _‘leave you alone’_ a moment ago?” He smirks, though there is an ever faint pink dusting upon his cheeks from the way Ferdinand had grabbed at his arm. Back in Enbarr, people feared him far too much for such casual touches. It was sort of... **nice** to have some giddy noble pull upon him in a rush of anticipation.

“Ah! I am sorry, that was rude of me. I should really be more cautious with my temper. My sincerest apologies, but please! Do teach me magic! I...I want to prove myself capable of spells like that one you just performed.” He looks up at him, still clinging to his arm with a gaze that one could only refer to as _“puppy-dog”_ eyes.

And how Hubert curses the effect it has upon him.

“Well, that is what I came all this way for. I was not about to quit because of my student simply throwing a tantrum.” He teased, to which Ferdinand gasps and pulls away. A blush on embarrassment colors his face, but he doesn't let it get to him too much.

“...So, you will stay and tutor me then?” Ferdinand asks, giving a hopeful glance. He suddenly had a new resolve. He wanted to prove to himself that he was capable of such powerful magic. He wanted to show off to his father that he could surpass his expectations. He also found himself strangely desiring to convince Hubert that he would be a dutiful pupil, too.

“Yes, Ferdinand.” Hubert gives a devious smile. “And we have a lot to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Thanks so much for reading!!!
> 
> I hope this first chapter will get people excited. I already have all four chapters planned out, so please stay tuned for more!!!  
> This story will have a bit of a build up to its E rating, so I'm sorry you'll have to be a little patient haha~
> 
> (Also I know Hubert uses dark magic, but I like to headcanon he can use other reason spells. He's just WAY BETTER at his dark magic. Also this is kind of an au-ish, so ya know?))
> 
> BUT!!! If you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos/comment! It helps encourage me to update! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins and sparks start to fly between Ferdinand and his mysterious tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your second chapter :)  
> I hope you are all excited to see these two start pining!  
> Magic is flowing, and not just their spells~
> 
> Look at the pretty art Tori made of this chapter! Go appreciate [ it! ](https://twitter.com/arctictori/status/1304802824900038657?s=21)

While Ferdinand had found his drive to take his magic sessions with Count Vestra seriously, that did not mean he was going to be any better at it. In the first few weeks of working under the leadership of Hubert, the impatient heir was growing tired of having all his efforts feel futile. It was incredibly discouraging to have all his efforts blow up in his face, quite literally a handful of times. He had lost the heart to keep count of how many times a blast of Thunder would set him on his rear in the middle of the training ground’s courtyard.

Currently, Ferdinand was flipping through a tome of reason based sorcery that had been provided by Hubert. Their lessons were usually split with the first half of the session being spent on reading and studying various tomes. Hubert was a firm believer in understanding the craft and history of magic in order to gain a deeper connection with the power it lended to its users. There were hotheaded fools who didn’t see it in the same way, wishing to use magic for spectacles and showmanship. Quite a mockery of the art.

Hubert had used his fair share of magic for more dastardly functions, but he did so under the rationale that he was using it for the purpose of protecting his liege and Adrestia. He held no remorse in his heart for the use of magic for violence. His issue was with imbeciles who wanted to perform parlor tricks and use centuries old enchantments to entertain those who could not get in touch with magic in their own bodies.

Hence, his tutelage included studying that of historical texts related to sorcery, along with the tomes of various level spells. So, he sat along with Ferdinand at a long wooden table within the Aegir library. He had been reading his own book, though it was quite an advanced text that was a long ways ahead of the book Ferdinand was idly flipping through. His eyes peek from over the pages, trying to see if Ferdinand was truly giving it his full attention.

Yet, when his gaze flickers over towards the younger man, Ferdinand had been turning to steal a glance at his tutor as well. Their eyes lock for a moment, staring at one another with the sound of quiet footsteps of a servant in the distance. The expression upon Ferdinand’s face was conflicted. It held an obvious boredom of being forced to sit and read once again, instead of using magic first hand, but there was more to it than that.

His eyes glisten with a _curiosity_ that is hard to pinpoint for the mage. He seemed lost and in search of something. It feels as if Ferdinand is searching in his eyes for answers, but instead, all he found were even more questions. Likewise, Hubert had parted his lips to quietly reprimand him for skimming and not properly reading the tome, but instead he felt his tongue hesitate just for a second. Then, it comes back when Ferdinand looks down at the table and closes his book with a loud snap.

“Count Vestra, can we skip to our evening practice, already? I have been reading for hours now. I need more hands on practice if I am ever going to be up to par before the entrance exams.” Ferdinand spoke in a hushed tone, or at least his best attempt at one, as his voice had a natural vibration to it that simply echoed loudly.

“Ferdinand, we have been over this before.” Hubert starts to explain, earning him a quiet groan at his side. “Training is not merely physical. Especially with magic, one must have the mind and will power to control it. To bring forth the full potential that lies within it.”

“I know. I merely am suggesting we try to keep it balanced. If I simply keep my head in these pages, I will not have enough physical training to put forth all the knowledge I have learned to practice!” Ferdinand tries to reason with him, a sunny smile upon his face.

The look is tender, with eyes that gleam with such hopeful aspiration to prove himself once and for all. A sort of childish ambition that Hubert never sees anywhere in his daily life. He worked with people like him. Jaded and untrusting of the world; no longer able to simply believe that hard work was enough to be happy. For life had a bitter way of swallowing up those with intentions as pure as Ferdinand and spitting them back out as a shell of their former selves.

Hubert, although he barely knows the man, has no desire to see such a fate befall Ferdinand. From the few interactions he’s seen between him and Duke Aegir, he knew his compassionate heart would surely be _tainted_ in his age if he continued chasing after useless confirmation from a man as selfish as Ludwig von Aegir.

“Very well. We can move forward to the training grounds.” Hubert spoke with a defeated tone, standing up and collecting the two books. He marks each by folding the edges of the pages. “Which spell are you interested in attempting this evening? You have been working with the Thunder spell quite frequently, but perhaps a change of pace may help you.”

As Hubert spoke, Ferdinand quickly hops from his seat. His eagerness is evident, going to march towards the door and hold it open for his tutor. Once he’s outside, receiving a small nod of thanks, he walks beside him and begins chattering away as always.

“I was going to attempt a fire spell today. I have been reading a lot related to that style of magic, and I think I will finally show you how talented the heir of the Aegir estate truly is!” He laughs, a cheeky grin on his face. He felt such excitement coursing through him. There was no possible way that he could fail this evening. He refused to even consider it.

“ _Tsk_ , Ferdinand, you do not have to yell. Besides…” He takes a left, strolling down the long hall with the other a step behind him. “I already am aware of your talents. You do not need to prove them to me. What you need is better control and understanding of the potential you hold.” He spoke casually, unaware of the fact his words would hold such **powerful** meaning to his student.

Ferdinand finds himself frozen. He is unable to take another step, as his chest suddenly feels massively heavy. He presses his hand against it, feeling the quickening **thump** of his heartbeat against his palm. The sudden weight leaves him baffled, unable to comprehend why a few words had caused him such a physical reaction. Or perhaps, more accurately, he did **_not_** want to consider why such few kind words affected him so deeply.

When Hubert notes the loss of the second set of footsteps behind his own, he turns and looks behind him to see Ferdinand standing in the middle of the hall. He looked rather distraught, eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly parted as if he wished to speak but did not have the capability to do so.

“...Ferdinand? Is there something wrong?” He asks, confused as to why he had stopped walking when they were heading towards the courtyard, a location he had begged him to move to for training. His question does shock Ferdinand from his little stupor, and the man begins to hunch over and pretend to cough heavily into his hands.

“A-Ah! My apologies, Count Vestra. I umm,...just felt a little cough tickle in my throat and it startled me.” He stops his coughing, taking long, quick strides to make up the space between them. “We should not waste another moment, though! Training awaits.”

Then, Ferdinand is sprinting towards the training grounds to escape the embarrassment of hearing Hubert try to ask any further questions about what had just happened to him. Luckily, Hubert just shrugs and continues his slow pace towards the courtyard.

When the two have stepped foot onto the grounds, Hubert sets their books upon a bench and then moves to set a few dummies out that Ferdinand could practice upon, as well as grabbing a few buckets of water. Next, he unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt, then pushes them up to his elbows. Though, he still wore gloves upon his hands. It was a quirk that Ferdinand had taken notice of, but he dared not mention it. Not yet at least.

“So, a fireball is what we are aiming for this evening?” Hubert asks for clarification, going to take a step forward in front of him. He raises his hand, spreading his legs lightly and taking in a deep breath. He does not use much fire magic, since it was a bit lower on the scale of powerful spells, but it held its worth for attacking armored foes. Not to mention the practicality of procuring fire for any needs, once you could control it to be a tiny flicker and not merely a large blast of flames.

“Yes, sir.” Ferdinand answers, standing at attention as he attempts to study the posture that Hubert takes when he prepares to summon the fireball from his fingertips.

“Alright. Watch my demonstration.” Hubert then takes two steps forward as he moves with the flow of magic within his body. He lets it follow the path all the way through to his hands. Once feeling the tingling sensation there, he brings them together and pushes force a bright ball of flames that hits one of the armored dummies directly. It goes past the protection to start burning the dummy to a crisp.

So, Hubert walks over and dashes the fire out with one of the water buckets. The smoke pours off of the dummy, filling the air with the scent of embers. He would have Ferdinand attack a different dummy, since he did not want any interference with his spellcasting. Turning back towards him, he feels that funny flutter in his stomach at the wide eyed adoration that was spread across Ferdinand’s face. Why must he _look_ at him like that? Over such a simple spell!

“Flawless as always.” Ferdinand exclaims, moving to take a couple steps forward. He recalls what he has read the past few days. He knows the spell by heart. He knows its origin, and how it can be used in hundreds of ways once the user could contain the fire. He lifts his hands up, inhaling slowly as he digs deep to find that connection within him. “I will do the same. Just watch!”

Fueled by a sudden burst of over confidence, Ferdinand feels that click where the magic begins to course through his body. He focuses on the power of the spell, keeping his two hands steady as a sudden heat began to grow within his palms. He stares intently at his hands, watching a few flickers of light fizzle in and out as spell gradually takes shape.

“Good job, Ferdinand. Now, you need to take those flickers of power and focus each one into one center. Then, the fireball can take shape and be pushed forward towards the target.” Hubert spoke from the sidelines, hoping he could do this next portion of the process. Many struggled to gain control enough to choose where the magic energy flowed.

Clenching his eyes shut, Ferdinand tries to place all of his attention upon the heat within his hands. He feels a slight burning sensation upon his left, so he peeks his eye open and gasps at a flame sitting upon his palm. He was doing it! He was procuring fire! His excitement makes him lose what little balance he has, though.

“ _Fool!_ Pay attention, you are going to-” Hubert doesn’t finish the sentence, as he can already see the sparks of his right hand give out. Then, the flames within the left set off without the full grip to keep them from spreading. The fire burns upon the sleeve of his shirt, causing Ferdinand to set off into a panic.

“H-Hubert!” He calls out, losing his formalities as he tries to bat away the flame.

Fortunately, Hubert moves in a blur, giving a quick burst of wind to shoot through the flame and cut off its support. Then, he rips off his own jacket, using it to smother any lingering embers by pressing it into the sleeve, which now was ruined and smelled rather terrible. Once the fire is extinguished. Ferdinand relinquishes a heavy sigh, shoulders lowering down in a mix of joy to not be burning, but disappointment at his failure once again.

“...I hate this! I...I can not do a single spell, correctly! Each and every one falls apart!” He whines, glancing at his burned sleeve and then back to his tutor with a downcast look.

“Listen, Ferdinand, you made great progress. In fact, I would call this a success.” Hubert begins to counter argue with him, but he is stopped from continuing from Ferdinand’s slightly annoying pity party.

“A success?! Who are we attempting to fool? I will never be any good at magic….” He grits his teeth, hands shaking at his sides. He was so damn tired. Exhausted by the ceaseless failures; whether the spells blew up in his face or were never produced in any capacity, it did not matter. He spent almost all of his free time studying magic with Hubert. What more could he do? Nearly three weeks have gone by, and yet so little progress has been made.

Hubert feels a flare of anger at his defeated attitude returning. He was serious about not wishing to waste his time on a brat who couldn’t handle failures. He had to understand that to succeed, there were mistakes to learn from to lead him to the right path. Sure, there were those who were more naturally inclined to certain talents, but enough sweat and dedication could blow any so-called natural out of the water.

So, Hubert scoffs and grabs a hold of Ferdinand. He stands behind him, placing his arms over top of his and pulling them back up and forward in the position for the fireball. He leans down, his breath hitting the outer shell of his ear. He was not the type to take such a direct approach, but his prior methods did not seem to be enough to get through Ferdinand’s thick skull.

“Shut your mouth, Aegir.” He grumbles, irritation laced within his voice. “I told you before. I did not take a reprieve from my position as Minister of Imperial Affairs to have some child throw a fit and quit on me.” He pressed his chest against his back as well, having them take a few steps closer to the dummies.

“Uhh, H-Hubert? What are you...d-doing?” Ferdinand stumbles on the last word, cursing how his tongue works against him. Now was not the time to be sounding flustered!

Yet, it was impossible not to be affected. Hubert felt so warm against his body. His arms wrapped around him, almost as if it were an embrace as they hover beside his own pair. Then, he can feel his chest and hips pressed against him, as if towering over him with his superiority in height. But the worst of it is the fact he kept leaning downwards to speak to him.

His breath tickles against his ears, running down his neck and sending a pleasant shiver throughout his body. He held such a deep, smooth voice that could charm him right where he stood. It wasn’t until this moment that he really started to think about Hubert in a physical sense. That the older mage stood above him, holding within him both wisdom, experience, and power he can only dream of possessing at his fingertips.

His thoughts are shaken when Hubert grabs his hands again.

“I am teaching you. Perhaps you were right, and we are spending too much time in the texts.” He mutters, able to feel how sweaty Ferdinand’s hands have gotten even through the fabric of his gloves. “I will help guide your motions. You are too stiff when you try to use your magic. You must be loose with your body, but your mind needs to be sharp. Allow me to guide your limbs while you put all your energy onto producing the fireball.”

The instructions and reasoning sounded clear enough, but Ferdinand feared his capability to keep his mind on task. If it had been difficult to place all of his attention on the spell beforehand, it was even worse when his body was being _touched_ and _held_ by such an unconventionally charming and confident man. While Ferdinand had been able to admit to himself that Count Vestra had a surprisingly dark and mysterious handsomeness to him, he never had considered it further.

“ _Oh_.” Ferdinand breathes out, staring directly at the dummy. “Okay. I will try.”

So, he finds himself taking his time to calm his heart with steady breathing, eyes locked forward. He searches inside of himself, finding that spark once again. He grabs hold of it, guiding it through until it once again reaches his hands. His eyes dip below when he sees a few flickers of fire begin to fizzle in and out between his hands.

“That’s it, Ferdinand. Now, concentrate. Allow all your energy to fall into one place. Between your hands.” Hubert quietly praises and instructs him simultaneously, which only encourages the younger man further. He nods and lets his mind slip from all other thoughts except for the building flames within his palms and the firm touch of Hubert upon his arms.

In an instant, fire bursts in between his hands. But it does not harm him this time. It stays still, flickering within a hot ball of flames. He hears a small huff of approval behind him, and then he is led through the motions. Hubert guides along with his body, lightly directing him until Ferdinand takes the initiative and casts the fireball into the dummy.

As soon as the dummy catches on fire, Ferdinand gasps and jumps with excitement. He cheers loudly, turning back and grabbing onto Hubert’s hands. He squeezes them tight, eyes glistening like stars as he looks up at him with gratitude and admiration.

“I did it! I…I cast a fireball!” He nearly sounds like he would choke up, but instead he just squeezes onto those hands again and again. “Oh, thank you! I-I never would have done it without you, Hub- I _umm_ , I mean Count Vestra.” He gushes to him, feeling embarrassed at his constant slips from his manners.

To which, Hubert only chuckles and shakes his head.

“You may call me by my first name. I prefer to go by that.” He assures him, though, not ready or willing to dig into the complicated mess of why he didn’t care for his family name.

“Oh! Alright, I shall then.” Ferdinand lets his hands go finally, blushing bright pink upon his freckled face. He knew that a lot of that had been from Hubert’s help, but it still felt so wonderful to finally feel accomplished. That he was making _progress_. Just a little taste of _success_ to keep him marching forward.

As Hubert goes to dump the water upon the burning dummy, Ferdinand finds his eyes locked upon him. He takes in the way he held himself. Strong and with a purpose in his movements. He didn’t seem the least bit doubtful. Not to mention mysterious, as he was always shrouded in black and spoke so little about anything besides training. His eyes drink in the long shape of his legs, the way they seem to go on forever, leading to his rather thin waist and frame.

“Hmm? Did you have a question?” Hubert asks, feeling the way he was staring so obviously. Being caught makes Ferdinand laugh and quickly shake his head and hands out in front of him in a refusal.

“No! I simply am eager to try again! May we?” He clasps his hands together, offering those _“puppy-dog"_ eyes once again. To which. Hubert grimaces but gives a single nod.

“Until dinner, then no more. I have letters to respond to in the evening.”

* * *

As the sun fell and the moon rose to take its place, Ferdinand had gotten himself settled for bed. He dressed himself in a simple nightgown after bathing and washing his hair from the build up of sweat from training and his morning ride. He found himself lying in bed, reading one of Hubert’s tomes for a while until his eyes grew heavy. He shuts the book and pinches out the candle he had been reading beside.

Settling into his sheets, he stares at the ceiling and lets his mind process the events of the day. After these tiresome weeks, he had finally succeeded in summoning a spell and not having it fall apart mid cast. Though, when he had spoken about it over dinner, his father had not seemed all that impressed, claiming that he should be much farther. That he and Marquis Vestra needed to speed up the pace of their lessons if they were to make it through the time crunch he had set upon them.

Closing his eyes, he shifts onto his side, not wishing to dwell on any thoughts of his father any longer. Instead, his mind flickers back to his tutor, and how the two of them had practiced so much closer today. His mind repaints the scene over and over. It was as if it had been **burned** into his memory. The weight of his arms wrapped around him, the heat of his breath down his neck, and the strange security he felt with such a tall, captivating man pressed against his back.

But it goes further than that…

He finds himself extending the memory. To thoughts of those arms lowering enough to wrap around his waist, keeping him locked tight in an embrace. His voice chuckling as he whispers soft praises into his ear. He can feel the silk of his glove brushing a stubborn piece of hair behind his ear. Then, there’s the softest press of his lips upon his neck. Peppering it with kisses as he showers him in such passionate words, all related to how wonderful he performed at practice and all the potential he had yet to reveal.

 _“Ferdinand, you are a natural. You show such promise in your skills. Perhaps, I should reward you for your efforts?”_ The Hubert in his mind spoke in a hushed tone, turning him around and suddenly crashing their mouths together. And Ferdinand eagerly presses back, nearly crumbling to the floor if it were not for the strong grip the older man had upon him.

His eyes open and he shoots up in his bed, panting as if he had just had a nightmare. He presses a hand to his lips, feeling them tingle as if he had been actually kissed like in his little dream. He could not believe what he had just been imagining between him and Count Vestra. What was going on with him? He hasn’t felt this weight upon his chest or the strange foggy feeling of cluttering his mind since he…

Since his last _crush_.

He groans, falling face forward into his bed. He lets out a quiet, whispered scream into the pillow. He even thrashes around, being over dramatic and ruining his bedsheets. He simply can not believe that this was happening to him now. And of all the people his stupid, yearning heart had to _swoon_ for, it was for a brooding, strangely compassionate mage that had been assigned as his personal tutor.

Not to mention he was a bit older than him. Though, that was nothing new in nobility. Many women married men ten or more years above their age. But it did get his mind rolling, wondering how much more of life he has seen. What sort of experience he has under his belt. The sort of wisdom or stories he could share with him. Perhaps here, lying together as Ferdinand curled into his chest…

He **screams** again at the pillow, thrashing once more as he rolls around the mattress.

It was going to be a rather _long_ night with these intrusive thoughts burrowing in his brain.

* * *

The next two weeks, Ferdinand becomes a rather strange pupil. There were many days where he showed incredible progress, able to cast spells all on his own. He was managing fireballs on his lonesome, and even was able to strike a dummy with Thunder and not fall back or accidentally electrocute himself. Hubert was rather amazed at how quickly he began to grasp the beginner level spells once he got his mind in the right place.

Hubert wished to move a step forward, to spells that required a lot more stamina, fortitude, and inner power. But he had faith that Ferdinand could handle it with how easily the first few spells now came to him. Granted, these beginner spells were still too common to stun the judges of some fancy sorcery academy in Fhirdiad, but that wasn’t the point to Hubert. He merely felt a sense of pride that Ferdinand was improving. He had been unable to conjure really any magic at first, so each day brought massive strides.

At least, until recently.

When Hubert had begun teaching how to cast Thoron, both from reading through a few books and giving plenty of demonstrations within the courtyard, he did not understand why Ferdinand had such trouble with the spell. It was merely a step up from Thunder, which the younger man had shown great promise in before. But now he seemed as if he were _regressing_ instead of moving forward.

At first, Hubert worries if he was missing something with his instruction. He had never really taught before, so perhaps it was his fault? He tries various tomes and different explanations to have Ferdinand connect his use of Thunder with his potential for Thoron, but why all fall short. In fact, there are various occasions where Ferdinand even almost shocks himself like he had during the first week or two.

Was the stress getting to him? He tried to do a gentler learning style,offering him plenty of compliments and encouragement from the sidelines, but that runs empty too. It is only the days where he works along with Ferdinand that he seems to see any improvement. Whenever the two of them stood together, and he helped direct the magic flow with his body, then Ferdinand shined like a star student.

The pieces of the puzzle began to fit snugly together in his mind, and the final jagged piece sets into place this evening as Ferdinand blasts Thoron, but it’s wimpy and does not reach anywhere close to the set of dummies across the yard.

“ **Ugh**! It seems I’m lacking the stamina for a distance this far. Should we try to move them back a little? Or perhaps something else?” Ferdinand brings up, shaking his hands out from the residual twitches that always last after a training session. He shoots a small smile over at his teacher, but he is met with a raised brow and unamused scowl.

“No, you will need to be able to cast at twice this distance in a real battle situation. Pulling them back will not help with your practice. You need to push yourself further, really connect and let the power flow at full force.” He explains, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. “It almost seems as if you’re blocking off the full reserves of your power.”

Ferdinand stiffens and gives a nervous laugh at that comment. He tries to blow it off by redirecting the conversation into another direction.

“You are absolutely right. I do need to keep pushing myself, but…” He flickers his gaze up to him with a bashful look. “Perhaps you could show me again? I feel I learn best when there’s a more, _ahh_ , hand-on approach to the lesson.”

That was the final click that finished the puzzle and revealed the truth of what has been going on with Ferdinand and his constant ups and downs with his training regime. He is truly unsure how to react, crossing his arms and attempting to keep a firm expression upon his face. He has never had to deal with such a…. _unique_ situation before.

“Ferdinand, I know what you are doing here. I need you to stop. This little game of yours can not be allowed to move any more forward.” He warns him, voice much more serious than he usually used around the other. He had grown a bit comfortable around him, but perhaps he had become too casual around him, considering their current situation.

“O-Oh? What ever do you mean, Hubert?” He asks, playing dumb as he looks across the courtyard at the dummies that sat undamaged from any of today’s spells. Perhaps he had been a little too heavy handed with the whole “helpless” act.

“You are smarter than that. I _know_ that you **know** what you are doing, and I will repeat myself once.” He steps forward and commands his attention, looking down at him with a chilling gaze. “ **Stop**. There is no reason for you to be behaving under the influence of a school boy crush. Especially not for a man like me. I am not good for you, Ferdinand.”

The warning leaves his lips, blunt and forceful. He did not want to sugar coat any part of it. While Hubert would not say he was a _good_ man, he also wouldn’t necessarily call himself a _bad_ one other. He occupied a rather gray space, and he did not have any intentions of sharing it with others. Not in a romantic sense. Besides, Ferdinand was young and foolish. He had better and prettier people to be growing crushes upon than him. An older, rather bitter and aloof mage that was merely here to spy upon his father.

Yet, Ferdinand takes high offence to this. He felt as if he were being treated like a child again. Everyone always underestimated him! His own father always behaved as if he was not an adult man! As if he had not been alive long enough to see the reality of the Aegir estate or the status of Adrestia in general. He had such new and bright ideas, but no one ever gave them a chance to be spoken. Thinking him too inexperienced to have anything worthy to say.

So, he was not about to accept this refusal of feelings he has not even had the chance to properly confess!

“Excuse me, but I am not a kid, Hubert. I am very aware of what I am doing here. Perhaps it might be....uncustomary for me to become this infatuated so quickly with a man as...ambiguous as you appear, but my feelings are genuine.” He steps forward to meet him, a few inches between them as he stands his ground. He would not be intimidated by Hubert, even if he surely had the capability of doing so with his bewitching good looks.

“Are they now, Ferdinand?” Hubert challenges him, not ready to drop this conversation. “Tell me, for what reason do you have to have feelings towards me? Your tutor who you have only known just short of two months?”

Oh, but Hubert did not realize the _chance_ he had given Ferdinand in that very moment.

A chance that the redhead eagerly grabs hold of and unleashes the full force of his emotions

“It’s true, I have not known you for long, but the heart wants what it wants.” He begins, ignoring the way the other rolls his eyes. “Hubert, you are under the impression that you have shown no qualities that make you worthy of my affections, but that is simply not true. The truth is that you are an intelligent, hard working man that has stolen my very thoughts. Your prowess in magic is outstanding, but so is your immense level of knowledge of historical texts and battle tactics.”

Hubert begins to pale and tries to stop him, but is not able to halt his compliments.

“You act aloof, yes. But...perhaps that is not so bad. You merely do not waste your words or time. You always are busy, never allowing for downtime. Your dedication is admirable. Then, you are also rather… _kind_. You are blunt with your words, but your intentions are compassionate. At least, _erm_ ,...towards me and my training. It is, well,...a breath of fresh air, to say the least.”

“Ferdinand, enough.” He starts again, but Hubert is hushed by another string of praises that color him pink.

“There is also your more, _ahh_ , physical attributes. With your eyes that shine like jewels finer than I have ever seen upon any ring. Or perhaps your hair, which is a deep black color that accentuates the sharpness of your features. I appreciate the way it falls upon your face, as if teasing with one eye hidden from the world. _Oh!_ And there are your arms that feel so warm pressed against mine, or the way your pants confirm tautly to those long legs of yours…” He shudders, face a bit pink.

However, Hubert’s face was drenched in red. He looked as if he were a lobster freshly cooked. His lips quiver, so he bites them to stop the annoying tremble. A sudden heat burns within his chest, spreading a quickening pulse that makes his entire body grow warm with a forbidden _longing._ A yearning for what can not be shared between him and this precious, heartfelt student.

He exhales loudly and quickly shuffles away from him. He can **NOT** be around him right now, else he may do something he would regret. His tight control of his emotions was slipping, and all for some silly boy! He collects a few of his tomes from their usual spot upon the bench, but tosses a single one for Ferdinand to catch.

“T-Training is canceled. Read for the rest of your time. I...I want a full report upon that tome by the morning.” He curses the few stutters that escape his mouth. Before Ferdinand can argue, he retreats from the training grounds to hide from the damn fool who had set his heart aflame.

Oh **Goddess** , what was he getting himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the update!  
> If you liked it, please comment/leave a kudos since it helps motivate me to write more :) 
> 
> I know I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Gosh, I really want to just write and write for this au!!!  
> I am so weak for young, crushing Ferdie on his alluring tutor Hubert!
> 
> What shall happen between them with these stated feelings though? ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Ferdinand's training is running short, as Duke Aegir is impatient to have his son take the entrance exam for the elite sorcery academy.  
> As the days go by, Hubert is left to confront his subconscious feelings and desires towards his student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone~  
> We earn our E rating just a smidgen with this chapter <3  
> Also, I know only a few units can use warping magic, but this is my au, and so I give away the skill as I wish B)

Ever since Ferdinand had boldly confessed his feelings, Hubert found his own mind betraying him. He was often barraged by unnecessary thoughts and feelings that would seep their way into his mind whenever he let his guard down. It seemed that whenever he had even the smallest moment of time without another task occupying his mental focus, his head would be flooded with images and echoes of his grandiose student. It was growing alarming, as the thoughts were not always the most innocent either.

During training sessions, after Hubert had decided to blatantly ignore the confession and not offer it any response, the mage found himself enamored by the performances that Ferdinand gave. His talent seemed to finally be budding, much to both men’s delight. While he still often could not properly cast many elaborate spells, he was at least able to summon any form of magic. His enormous strides from being barely able to cast a simple spark or flame without hurting himself were explicitly noticed by his teacher.

But his progress was not the only thing his eyes would catch. Hubert found himself studying his pupil in a manner that was likely unfit for his position as his tutor. Each time he caught himself, he felt a heavy weight of shame settle into his stomach. But that didn’t stop his eyes and thoughts from wandering all over the place.

There were various times where he would watch Ferdinand practice upon the dummies, moving his full body and exerting all of his energy into casting his magic. He was finally starting to feel the magic, at least for the smaller spells. But all that movement and heavy use of magic would wear down the body. Hence, Hubert would find himself staring at the smallest sliver of skin that peek from beneath his hair and above the top of his collar. Upon that patch of skin would be beads of sweat, gliding down and dampening the collar of his shirt.

His mouth would water while gazing upon him; tongue barely peeking from his parted lips. As if desiring to escape the confines of his mouth and run across the salty skin and taste him. It’s such a _filthy_ thought, and yet he often found himself staring at the way his shirt would stick to his arms or chest. Better than that was when Ferdinand would beam at him, lips curved wide in a smile as he ran his fingers through the locks of hair that would stick to his forehead after an intense training session. Fingers weaving through the soft fringe and wiping away the sweat that glistens across his skin.

Oh, how he could crumble where he stood when Ferdinand looked at him with such untamed joy in his eyes. The enchanting amber hue would call out to him, especially when they sparkled with ever growing enthusiasm and pride as he seemed to finally be mastering more spells. It was to the point Ferdinand could even control his fire enough to make one or two small flames on his fingertips for lighting candles. A trick he had even shown off to his father, who merely shrugged it off. Ferdinand tried to not let such indifference dampen his mood, though.

Instead, he did his best to _tempt_ and _charm_ Hubert to return his affections. He wasn’t so ignorant to miss how Hubert’s behaviors around him had shifted ever since his confession. While he refused to provide a response to the heartfelt admission of his crush, Hubert gave little signs that he was interested in him in aspects that surpassed their current relationship as tutor and student. The most obvious being the lingering gazes he held upon him. Always looking upon him for far longer than conventionally appropriate. Not to mention the intensity of these gazes, with how his eyes began to burn into him.

It was almost as if he was **undressing** him with his eyes certain evenings. Sometimes even when they were merely within the library reading together, Hubert would find himself distracted from his pages. His eyes would wander to the sight of Ferdinand hunched over, chin upon the palm of his hand as he got engrossed in the tome he was studying. The sight was enough to steal the very air from his lungs.

From such a short distance, he could stare at his long eyelashes, eyes cast downwards as he read to himself. Hubert could even count the faint freckles upon his cheeks, as well as noticing the peek of a mole or two upon his neck from underneath his collar. The sound of faint footsteps in the hallways as servants walked around the estate was the only sound besides the flip of the pages and the soft breathing of Ferdinand.

He can’t help but wonder how he would sound _breathless_. Gasping for air from lack of oxygen due to his mouth being used for something of much greater importance. His lips red and puffed from being abused from overzealous kissing behind one of the various books Hubert had brought along, covered from prying eyes.

Snapping from such inappropriate thoughts, Hubert would cough and quickly put a bit more space between them, scooting his chair away from Ferdinand. To which, Ferdinand would grin, knowing he had to be on the verge of making him snap. Some days, he would even wait a few moments before playing the card of _‘I need help with understanding this part’_ and would move himself to be pressed right up against his side, basking in the warmth of his body as he made up some lie about needing clarification on a section inside the book.

Even if Hubert knew what he was scheming, he never said a word about it. He merely savored the brush of his body against his own, speaking to one another in hushed tones as he explained whatever nonsense Ferdinand had lied about not comprehending.

But the worst of it came at night.

Lying within the ridiculous silk sheets of the guest room he had been inhibating during his time tutoring the Aegir heir, Hubert found himself tossing and turning as his unconscious mind went much further than that of his idle daydreaming during practice. Without the presence of his inhibitions from his waking thoughts, Hubert was thrown head first into his own internal desires that painted his true carnal colors.

Images flash before his eyes, all more lewd than the last. It starts simple enough, embracing Ferdinand from behind as he helps to guide his form for a spell as he’s done multiple times. But he doesn’t just guide his movements, he moves his arms to wrap around his waist, leaning downwards to kiss and bite at his ear. Ferdinand would shiver in his arms, tilting his head back and gazing upon him with eyes glossy with longing. Hubert would answer this call by burying his face into his neck, kissing upon it over and over as the younger man whines and shuts his eyes tight from the overwhelming sensation.

_A flash of white..._

Then, Hubert is within the library as Ferdinand sits upon the table. He pouts at him, arms extended upwards as if begging him to hold onto him already. Which he eagerly answers, leaning down and clutching him in his arms. He holds him tightly, pressing their lips together and kissing him slow and deep. But that would last a short time, as soon Ferdinand would bite at his lip, naughtily asking for more. Which Hubert gives freely, slipping his tongue past his lips and moaning as their mouths tangled together in heated bliss.

_A fade to black…_

Hubert is suddenly in this very room, but he isn’t alone. His student crawls over top of him, staring down at him with an obscene hunger. He can feel Ferdinand sit up, straddling across his lap and pressing his ass against his groin with a faint pressure. His voice catches in his throat, groaning as Ferdinand grinds himself over his cock. He can’t believe the sight of it, teasing him until he’s completely hard, slipping between his plush cheeks through the fabric of both of their smallclothes. He looks desperate for it; to feel his cock plunge into him.

Gasping, Hubert finds himself sitting up in his bed. His eyes grow wide and he looks quickly across the room, looking for any signs of life. When he discovers he’s alone, he falls back upon the mattress and recognizes the fact that he had just been having very vivid wet dreams about Ferdinand. He also can feel the after effect, as his cock pressed tightly against the fabric of his underwear. The logical side of him instructs himself to close his eyes and fall back asleep. To let his erection pass with time.

But he wasn’t feeling so willing to listen to reason at the moment. Instead, he shamelessly finds his hand going underneath the covers, tossing them aside and pulling him cock out into the open air. He sighs at his own touch, wrapped around the length as he gently strokes himself. He knows that he shouldn’t return to those **filthy** fantasies, but he finds himself staring down the end of the bed and wishing to see Ferdinand waiting for him.

He grips his cock a little tighter, teasing the head as it drips with a bit of precum. Grunting softly into the side of a pillow, he closes his eyes and thinks more about his wish for Ferdinand to be with him. He finds where he left off, imagining Ferdinand moving off his hips for a moment to pull off his underwear, then wrapping his hand around his cock. He grits his teeth, speeding his hand up as he thinks about Ferdinand doing this for him, staring up at him with those large, dazzling eyes of his. Perhaps a sensual smile upon his pretty lips and a blush soaked into his cheeks.

“ **Flames** ,...I am wretched.” He mutters to himself, skipping ahead a few steps as Ferdinand licks at his cock. He can feel his tongue warm and wet against his shaft, eyes ablaze as the other man has one hand behind his back. Slicked fingers press at his ass, slipping past the hole as he sucks upon the head of his lovely tutor’s cock. Hubert can nearly feel him moaning around him, his hand twisting and rubbing with increased vigor.

 _“I wish for you to be inside me, sir.”_ Ferdinand’s voice echoes in his ears, taunting him as he stretched himself out upon his fingers, pulling his mouth away from his cock once he feels he’s ready for him. Suddenly, he went back to straddling him, grinding him between his ass cheeks once again before lining himself up with the leaking tip of Hubert’s cock.

Then, he slides himself slowly down his length, crying out into the air as he squeezed Hubert so forcefully he could cum just from being inside him.

And then he does cum. His hand slows as his cock throbs, releasing hot spurts of his seed onto his hand until it drips onto his waist. He pants, eyes lidded as he stares at the mess he’s made of himself. He feels guilty, getting himself off at the thought of young, foolish Ferdinand. But he cannot help the fact he’s so damn attracted to him! Such a kind hearted man, full of youthful vigor (and perhaps a bit of obnoxious ignorance), but still incredibly charming and dedicated.

Not to mention he was such a feisty, alluring spitfire. With luxurious hair that was combed to perfection, a teasing smile that could warm his heart, and eyes that he found himself enchanted by each time he caught their gaze. There is so damn much he wants to experience with him; to be the one to bring him new, exciting discoveries about himself.

But for now, he buries his yearning, shifting from the bed to clean up his mess and attempting to fall back asleep before the sun rises upon the horizon.

* * *

As Ferdinand continues to improve his magic, his progress is not as appreciated by everyone equally. Hubert continued to offer his praise, though carefully as he feared making too big of a move, but Duke Aegir was still displeased. He knew that the exam period for entrance to the academy in Fhirdiad was going to close soon, and he feared his son not being prepared quick enough under the teachings of Count Vestra. He voiced this very concern to his son one afternoon, shortly after Ferdinand had returned from his morning ride.

The two were in the middle of a heated argument when Hubert stumbled into the scene. Previously, he had been reading and sending a few letter back to those from the palace in Enbarr. He tries to keep in touch the best he can while on this job, but he finds his recent letters have less and less data of Ludwig or his suspicious behavior. All his attention has been stolen by the younger Aegir, as Ferdinand had him bent at the knees without even knowing it.

But as he was preparing to fetch a cup of coffee before the evening tutoring session, he stopped and kept himself obscured from the view of both Aegirs. He eavesdrops from around the corner as father and son discussed rather loudly and brashly their feelings in relation to the process of Ferdinand’s magic training. He feels his nerves set on edge as Ludwig speaks so callously to his son.

“You’re still only working on Thoron? You do realize that such a spell is not complex enough to impress the judges who will evaluate your skills for the exam. How are you not already working on mastery of Bolganone? Or something greater?” Ludwig shakes his head in disappointment, which caused Ferdinand to feel that familiar wave of _emptiness_ across his heart.

“Well, Count Vestra likes to be very thorough with each spell we learn. He does not wish to rush, since rushing through spells only allows for mishaps to blow up in your face. In fact, he told me that is you do not fully comprehend the source of your magic, you could even-”

But he’s cut off by a pitying laugh and roll of the eyes. He knew his father did not care much for Hubert, but he did not believe he would openly mock him to his face. Especially when he was paying him to tutor him privately. He would have expected a little decency or respect.

“ _Pfft_ \- Vestra is full of hot air. You are going far too slow. There is merely two weeks before we are out of time for scheduling a group of judges to examine you for the school. What use is wasting your afternoons with all those ridiculous tomes? All that matters are learning powerful spells. That is what the examiners will wish to see.” He scoffs and crosses his arms, eyes borrowing upon his son.

Ferdinand feels a bubble of anger brewing at the way his father talks poorly of Hubert. He had once felt a similar way, but he had begun to understand the methods of Hubert’s teachings. He felt he truly understood the core of magic, and he took his time with him. He never felt rushed or unwanted. He never got chastised for taking extra time. It was such a large difference from his usual interactions with “adults” that it has a massive impact on the young heir.

“N-Not true! I have never done so well, father! Do not see that? Are you not overjoyed at my skills I’ve honed?” Ferdinand frowns, nearly begging him to even give him a crumb of validation. To notice his efforts, and to connect them with the dedication that Hubert has shown with his lessons and training.

But Ludwig doesn’t budge. He is an immovable object, stubborn and rotten to the core.

“You believe a mere Thunder or Fire spell will get you anywhere in this academy, son? You surely must be aware even **children** can master those skills. You need something more! At your age, well, you should even be warping! Honestly, to think you cannot even…”

But he stops mid sentence as Hubert steps forward and makes his presence known. He looks between the two men, flashing a soft look in Ferdinand’s direction that rings of concern and compassion, while he glares and sneers at his father. He had no patience for the man, even less so after watching such a horrid exchange. He feels a protective urge to stand up for Ferdinand, as well as himself.

“I believe that is enough, Duke Aegir.” Hubert spoke plainly, lacking any emotion. “I would refrain from speaking in such a tone to your son.”

Ludwig is startled at first by the sudden appearance of the other man. He did not like being surprised, especially by a man as quiet and threatening as Count Vestra. But he finds his voice again when the mage dares to try and correct him on how he parents his child.

“Excuse me? I do not wish to be rude, Marquis. However, you know nothing of the complexities of parenting. Thus, you have no right to speak upon the way I raise or discipline my son. So, if you would refrain from speaking out of turn, I would appreciate that.” He smirks at him, looking arrogant as always.

That smirk makes Hubert want to unleash a powerful blast of miasma straight into his face to wipe it off. Yet, he merely keeps his professionalism and clears his throat. He ponders his next words carefully, moving to step closer to Ferdinand’s side. To which, the heir tries to keep close by, merely a step behind him with his gaze stern upon his father.

“Fair enough, but you do bring up an excellent point. You are speaking out of turn when you talk of your son’s magic prowess. He is making large strides. In fact, I believe he may even be able to use a warp spell before the end of these next two weeks. Even if slower than average, considering his starting point, he is _remarkable_.”

“W-Wait, warping? I...I do not believe I can-” Ferdinand begins to argue, but isn’t allowed to finish such a depreciating thought.

“You can, and you will. I will teach you.” Hubert stops Ferdinand from doubting himself.

Ludwig sighs and gives a faint shake of the head in disbelief. There was no possible way his son could even begin to work on such a complex spell. Not with the pace he has been learning at so far. Yet, he was always interested in proving himself correct with his competitive nature, so Ludwig scratches his chin and offers a deal.

“I will set up the exam for two weeks from now. I will expect Ferdinand to showcase his use of all the magic he’s learned, as well as this warping spell you speak of. If not, I hope you do not mind if I request a refund on some of your payment, Count Vestra. It is only fair business if I get what I paid for, nothing less.” He raises a brow, feeling greed coursing through his glutinous veins.

But Hubert doesn’t back down. He offers a snarky smile back and laughs.

“Alright, and if he succeeds, you will formally apologize both to him and myself.” He extends his hand, waiting for the other to shake. “Do we have a deal?”

Although hesitant, Ludwig does take his hand and give a weak shake. Then, he is off without another word, leaving his son and Hubert alone in the hallway. Once he is out of earshot, Ferdinand grabs at Hubert’s sleeve and looks at him in shock.

“H-Hubert! I will not be able to do such a spell. Why would you make such a deal with my father?” He averts his gaze, feelings a sense of doubt creeping back inside of him. Yet, it does not get any chance to even settle as he feels two hands rest upon his shoulders. He stares up at Hubert, a blush heating his cheeks in rosy pink.

“Believe in my work and in yourself. I know I do.” Hubert gives a squeeze to both shoulders, wishing to touch or hold him further, but resists. He can’t take any risks, not when his dreams keep getting invaded with such raunchy revelations.

Feeling confused from the mix of emotions stirring in his guts, Ferdinand looks him directly in the eyes. There is an innate tension between them. A sort of energy that is waiting to burst at a moment's notice. But for now, it lingers and the spark pulls and pushes apart upon each man.

“Fine. We will have to study even more to make it in time. Are you prepared for the commitment these two weeks will take?” Ferdinand gives one last warning, afraid his time for practice will be too demanding. Little does he know how much he controls all of his tutor’s time with all the intrusive thoughts he haunts in Hubert’s mind.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Hubert hums, going to remove his hands from his shoulders. He wished to grab his hand, but he fought the urge. “Let us begin.”

* * *

From that moment forward, training sessions with Count Vestra take up the entirety of Ferdinand’s life. He cancels any other plans or activities, determined to prove his father wrong. He was sick and tired of being under appreciated, and with the assistance of Hubert, he felt he would cause his father to eat his very words. Never again would he speak so defeated about his own son.

From early morning to the bleak hours of night, Ferdinand would be tirelessly studying and practicing his magic. There was barely any time for rest or meals, although Hubert did force the younger man to take breaks. Mainly since he suffered from overworking himself to the bone on various occasions. It was one of his bad habits, and he didn’t wish to see Ferdinand neglect his health for some mere entrance exam. He knew nothing of these so called judges or professors from the academy, but he assumed their own knowledge was lackluster to his own.

After all, those sort of scholars often spent too much time in theory. While Hubert held his appreciation for engrossing oneself in the texts, it had to be accompanied by real experiences. He doubted any of those academics would step onto a battlefield and try to demonstrate their talent in a life or death situation. They likely had others who performed the more _unsavory_ tasks, while they sipped tea and chastised young nobles for bad posture or form. The thought makes him twitch.

Yet, impressing such stuck-up elitists was their end goal, so Hubert knew that his personal opinions on the matter weren’t of much worth. He had to keep his focus upon helping Ferdinand master his first two spells, as well as begin summoning Bolganone even just a little while trying to teach a spell even he still struggled with at times. Alas, there was not enough time in the day in mere two week, but he was not going to allow that conceited, unworthy Duke **slander** Ferdinand any longer. He has only known the boy for the past few months he has been studying with him, but he already knew that the son outshines the father.

Ferdinand held a drive and ethics that pushed him forward constantly. Wishing to better himself with every step he took. Plus, he never let failure keep him down. While Hubert had thought he was a simple tantrum having noble at first when he seemed discouraged from their early magic sessions, he could understand his personal reluctance to keep trying when he had no one to support his efforts. Being constantly _belittled_ and having your hard work come up with no results for so long, it was a valid excuse as to why Ferdinand had been so mopey when they first met.

But it was far different now. Ferdinand did have the encouragement and compassion of someone who believed in him. Hubert recognized all the sweat and tears he put into his training, and he praised him for it accordingly. Every single time Hubert even slightly patted his shoulder or gave him a small inspiring smile, Ferdinand felt as if he were floating among the clouds. Even if it was going to be meticulous, time consuming work, Ferdinand did not back down from the challenge. Both were determined to rip that apology from Ludwig’s arrogant mouth.

As the days blend together, Ferdinand finds himself within the library far past his usual hour of slumber. Instead, he was reading one of the various tomes Hubert had provided and annotated for him. Perhaps too much so, as there were so many notes and areas circled or highlighted. He tries his best to digest all that the text has to offer, but as the night progresses, Ferdinand finds himself dozing off from exhaustion. His head hits the opened book, closing his eyes and resting upon the table. His candle was the only source of light in the library, as even most servants were in bed at this hour.

However, a certain mage was awake and roaming the estate. He had trouble sleeping and had been marking more notes for Ferdinand to read, along with trying to plan different strategies for helping with teaching him to control his magic for a longer duration of time. He was getting quite good at summoning his spells, but his stamina was lacking. He needed to work on producing longer and more powerful bursts of magic, especially for a spell as demanding as warping. It could be indirectly dangerous if not done properly.

Walking through the halls to try and tire himself to the point of fatigue, he stops when he can see the faintest glow of light coming from the creaked open doors of the library. He peeks his head through, and his eyes land upon the sight of Ferdinand dimly lit by his flickering candle. He was fast asleep upon his book, arms folded underneath his head. Quickly, Hubert silently slips through the doors and walks without making a sound to not startle his student. He did not wish to scare him, but he couldn’t allow him to simply sleep upon a table.

So, he pinches out the candle before gently pulling the chair out. Carefully, he brings his arms to lift Ferdinand up from his spot, holding him within his arms similar to that of a newly wedded bride. That thought makes him flush with pink, but luckily Ferdinand does not seem to stir awake. Once he had him secured in his arms, he began to walk him down the long empty corridors, climbing the winding stairs until reaching the top floor where his room was situated.

During the walk, Hubert finds himself glancing down at the resting face of Ferdinand. He looked so tranquil, none of his usual wild expressions across his features. He simply wore a sleepy smile with his hair gently grazing over one of his eyes. His vision lingers upon his mouth and the pink lips that look ever so soft. It could be so easy to kiss him. The thought remains when he enters his bedroom and sets him upon the bed.

Tugging a few blankets over his body, he sighs as he stares and wonders how deep of a sleeper Ferdinand truly could be. If he would awake if he stole a kiss from him, pressing their lips together for the briefest moments. He knows it’s wrong; forcing himself upon the other, but he can’t help his mind from wandering. He wonders how he _tastes_ , or if his lips are as smooth as they appear to be.

“Rest well, Ferdinand.” He whispers to himself, sighing as he stops all those demanding thoughts from going any farther. He had to get his own rest, so it was best if he went along to bed. So, with one final look at Ferdinand’s cute sleeping face, Hubert leaves him to return to his own room for bed.

...

The following morning, Ferdinand is eager to get back to the grind. He was a little confused when he found himself in his room, as he hadn’t remembered leaving the library, but perhaps he had been so tired that he forgot. He didn’t spend too much time thinking about it, as he had bigger issues to worry about. With only less than a week left, Ferdinand was anxious to begin attempting to warp today with Hubert. He had seen Hubert demonstrate multiple times and read so many tomes upon the spell and its origins that he felt he had to succeed.

Scarfing down his breakfast, Ferdinand excuses himself from the table to meet with Hubert in the courtyard. He skips down the halls, practically sprinting. He apologies to a few servants he nearly bumps into, not wanting to waste a second of his time. Scurrying into the training grounds, he pants softly as he steps into the bright morning rays of the sun. Before him, he can see the sight of Hubert sitting upon a bench, tome in one hand and a fresh steaming cup of coffee in the other. He never joined him and his father for meals, but he did not hold it against him. If he had a choice, Ferdinand would prefer to eat alone, or perhaps with his tutor instead.

“Ah, early again, Ferdinand.” Hubert commented, taking a sip from his cup and setting his tome back down upon his lap. “I do hope you ate. The magic we are going to perform is remarkably draining upon the body.”

“No worries, sir! I have come prepared to practice. I have eaten and slept as promised.” He grins, going over to stand before him.

The sight of Ferdinand makes Hubert **swoon**. He swears the sun forms a halo around his head, dazzling before him as if he were an angel sent from the heavens. With how cheerful and pure of heart he spoke and acted, he wouldn’t be shocked if he sprouted wings that very moment. Sure, there were parts of Ferdinand that revealed his immaturity, but his intentions were always from the kindest places. Perhaps Hubert has become so infatuated that he even began to find his obnoxious quirks slightly... _cute_.

“Wonderful. Allow us to begin then.” He takes a large sip from his coffee before standing and moving to the center of the grounds. “Warping is a rather strange form of magic. It is not the same type of energy you utilize in more offensive spells. Unlike where you try to guide the flow of magic from your gut to your fingertips, warping requires a tremendous amount of stamina and mental focus.”

As Hubert begins to explain, Ferdinand looks at him with wide eyes. He eats up every word he speaks, knowing that this was his time to finally shine and make himself worthy to his father. He knows he cannot get ahead of himself, but strangely enough, he feels confident in his abilities. A welcomed side effect from the tutelage of Hubert with his praise and guidance.

“Furthermore, with warping your magic flows on the outside of your body. You are trying to engulf yourself and any others you desire to transport along with you. To tap into your magic and transfer it to register around the entirety of your target’s body requires stamina. Which unfortunately, I believe you struggle with occasionally in our lessons.” He looks to Ferdinand, whose smile falters for the brief second before Hubert quickly adds.

“But I have a solution for this. I wish for you to practice your stamina with the Bolganone spell. Hence, you need to find a stronger source and connection with your power. For many, there are….personal feelings or emotions that help them to engage with their full potential.” He then turns and faces a set of five dummies that are laid out. “Myself? I...run off of the feeling of satisfaction I get in proving others wrong. It’s trying to spite them, crushing their false perceptions.”

He raises his hands and glides his body as if in a delicate dance as a rush of Dark Spikes surfaces and pierces each and every dummy, sinking so deep that the poor things begin to fall off in shambles. He can’t help the slightly nefarious laugh that leaves his lips. Though, he does quickly cough and cover his mouth to try and disguise the sound.

However, Ferdinand just grins and claps for him with bright enthusiasm.

“Marvelous! I..I have never seen magic of that power.” His student exclaims, still give a few claps before Hubert begs him to stop by making a motion with his hands.

“It’s….a slight taboo. I do not recommend looking into it.” He quickly tries to shove that topic under the rug, “Anyways, focus. I want you to find that source of power that will push you through to summoning spells and engulfing each of these dummies in flames.”

Ferdinand scratched his head in thought. What could he use as a source of greater stamina? Did he also wish to prove others wrong? Surely, but he has been using that energy the entire time they have been training. Perhaps he needed something less negative. Maybe a more positive outlook could help guide him into growing more stamina. So, he lets his thoughts all focus upon one single force that has brought him inspiration through these tedious weeks.

 _Hubert_! His praise and belief in his abilities has always been there to push him off the ground when his spells would fail. Closing his eyes, Ferdinand inhales and positions his legs and arms to guide the magic through his limbs. He lets his mind focus upon the warmth that spreads in his chest every time Hubert smiles at him, offers him his compliments, clarifies his questions, gently pats his back or shoulder, ruffles his hair with his gloved hand, or simply **believes** in him.

The surge of power he feels is imminent, and he quickly twirls upon the field, his magic scorching across the ground and wrapping around the dummies. It is larger than it has been before, and Ferdinand had not even broken a sweat. In fact, he easily retreats the spell and turns to Hubert. He hears the sound of him quietly clapping this time, his eyes tender as they shine with a pride he never knew he needed to feel so terribly.

“Near flawless technique, Ferdinand. I believe you are ready. If you can summon the same level of power, you should be able to warp the short distance across these grounds. Do you wish to try now?” Hubert asks, eager to continue his string of success.

“I was born ready, Hubert.” He laughs, going to grab Hubert by the arm and lead them to the far left corner of the grounds. “Shall I attempt to warp us across to the other side by the column?”

Hubert blinks and ignores the heat that tints his cheeks at the way he held onto his sleeve and brought him over. Not to mention the sweetness of his smile.

“B-Be careful. You should really only try one at a time. You are still new to this.”

“Ha! I am Ferdinand von Aegir! I will make you proud by exceeding your expectations! Just watch.”

Making such an audacious statement, Ferdinand begins to channel his magic once again. He lets his mind flood with all the tender moments he has shared with Hubert. All the times he has felt himself swooning for him. He feels that same massive surge of power, but now he tries to connect it with the process and incantation for warping. He mutters the words on his lips over and over, his body burning up with the magic that begins to wrap around him and Hubert. He opens his eyes and stares at the other side of the grounds. He remembers to keep his vision on the other side, knowing he must have a clear image of his destination according to all the texts he’s been reading.

Finally, he releases the spell and there is a flash of light that wraps around both men. It happens so quickly that Ferdinand can barely register it. While he had not managed to transfer nearly as far, only about halfway across the grounds, he did transport not only himself, but Hubert along with him in his warp.

When Hubert surveys his work and his first successful warp spells, he is overwhelmed with his sense of pride and joy for Ferdinand. He can’t contain the flood of emotions that wash over him. He quickly turns and wraps Ferdinand in his arms. He brings him into a tight embrace, pressing his face into the top of his hair as he gushes about his student.

“Ferdinand! You...did it! I-I can not believe my eyes.” He spoke with such joy in his words, making the other tremble and bury his face into his chest. “That was immensely impressive. I struggle with warping, and yet, you managed to warp two people? At once? I...I had faith, but-”

He pulls his head back to look down at him. Their eyes meet and the magnetic pull begins to gravitate towards him again. His words catch in his throat as Ferdinand’s expression is flushed with red, his eyes glossy with overjoyed tears. He even sniffles, fingers gripping onto the back of Hubert’s shirt.

He looks so _kissable_ in that moment, lips pouting with a quiet yearning. Everything about him is inviting. His hair was scented so sweetly of flowers, filling his nostrils with the lovely fragrance. His body was so warm against his own, comforting him in ways he never thought possible. His embrace was nearly bruisingly tight, but he never wants him to let go.

“Oh, Hubert...I never could have gotten this far without you.” He whispers, trying to tug him down. He couldn’t wait any longer. He has been so patient with him, but in this moment, he must be greedy. “...I want to request a reward. F-For my good work, that is.”

“A reward…? Well, I suppose you have earned it.” Hubert replies quietly, knowing where this was going before he says the words. He begins to quietly drift them closer to the shadows, into the darkest corner of the grounds behind a column to not be spotted by any passing servants.

“Kiss me.”

Hubert says nothing more. He obeys the command in a heartbeat. Pressing Ferdinand against the column, he lets their lips meet for a slow, tender kiss. Another one quickly following it up. He leaves no time for idle words, one hand resting upon the curve of his waist, while the other slips into the back of his hair to curl around his soft orange locks. Although the kisses remain chaste, they grow more desperate as Ferdinand pulls his tutor closer, wanting to feel the full weight and heat of his body upon his own. He has not been fantasizing about this moment for the older man to treat him like a fragile doll.

Following the tug, Hubert pushes his body against the other, breaking the string of kisses to steal one large breath before giving into temptation. His eyes closed shut, and he moved their lips together with increased passion and pressure. Ferdinand tilts his chin back, whining ever slightly when his bottom lip is tugged upon by the teeth of his mentor. This was not his first kiss, but it was the first time anyone has tried to go further than a peck upon his lips. Other nobles were always so jittery about getting caught behaving in such an _immodest_ manner.

Hubert doesn't have that worry. While he wasn’t trying to get spotted by the staff, he does not hold himself back. He grunts against his mouth, biting and sucking upon his lips until they are red and puffed up from the teasing. The sounds that escape Ferdinand’s lips are indecent, and they only excited Hubert to take it a step further.

“ _Mmmph_ , please...insist I stop if it becomes, too much-” He mutters, letting Ferdinand taste the words before he finally pushed his tongue past his lips and allowed them to meet together in his talented pupil’s mouth. It’s so wet and sloppy, as Ferdinand has such little experience, but Hubert doesn’t even mind. He lets their tongues rub together, feeling both their heart beats pounding against each other at such a close proximity. He even groans when Ferdinand clings onto him, his own hand rising up to tug upon his hair as well.

Soft gasps of air and muffled whimpers fall from Ferdinand’s mouth each time he is given a chance to catch his breath. He starts to mumble about how much Hubert means to him, and how badly he needed this affection. To be kissed to the point his mind was growing cloudy with a rising desire.

“Never stop, Hubert... _Ohh_ , please-” He is quieted by the warmth of his mouth upon his own, shifting his position to be utterly surrounded by his embrace. “ _Mhmph_...I **love** you. I want you all to myself, sir. Never let me go again.”

His words caused Hubert to finally pull back completely, looked baffled when he should have expected such strong emotions after the prior confession he ignored. He sighs and leans forward pressing their foreheads together and touching his cheek. He cradles it in his hand, wanting nothing more than to return his affections.

But he can’t. Not yet. He still worries if it’s wrong to crave Ferdinand as strongly as he does.

“A-After the exam. Allow me until then to...consider my answer.” Hubert suggest hopefully, not missing the small flash of disappointment before Ferdinand leans up and pecks his lips one last time, sucking upon his lip and pulling off with a loud pop.

“If I must wait, then so be it. A noble has patience.” Ferdinand hums, leaning into the warm hand still upon his cheek. “But...may I have one more kiss?”

While Hubert knew he should refuse, he finds himself leaning down and shoving his tongue back into Ferdinand’s mouth. The two of them stay like this for the rest of the morning session. After all, a small break was important in between vigorous training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! This was our longest chapter yet!!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed it! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT!!!  
> I am in LOVE with this AU guys! And I'm eager to give you the smut you've been waiting for next chapter in our conclusions~ <3
> 
> If you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos and comment! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Ferdinand's exam has come, and with it a large decision. If he passes, then he is sent off to Faerghus to tend to sorcery training. But that would mean leaving Hubert, when they have yet to even truly understand their feelings for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter is here! I hope you all are ready for some spicy smut and a few feels too ;p  
> Please enjoy! <3

The day of the examination arrives, and with it so does the trio of judges that had come from Fhirdiad in order to evaluate Ferdinand’s skills in magic. The entire morning Ferdinand feels overflooded with nerves. He is excited to finally shine before the panel of judges, impressing them with all the magic he has been able to learn and practice under the guidance of his marvelous tutor. Yet, he is also overwhelmed with fear; what if he was a failure? What is his father was right all along?

As his mind starts to go down this dangerous path, there is a knock at his door. He sighs as he assumes it is one of the maids coming to fetch him for his exam. Hence, he strolls across the room and swings the door open, a tired expression upon his face.

“Please, tell me father to be patient. I need but one more moment to look presentable.” Ferdinand says before his eyes properly focus upon the tall, handsome presence of Hubert at his doorway. Quickly, he sputters and takes a step back from the sheer embarrassment.

“Oh my, you need _more_ time to get yourself ready? You seem plenty presentable in my opinion.” Hubert comments calmly, a playful curve to his lips. The frazzled reaction of Ferdinand was quite cute, and he is more than happy to admire it for as long as the moment lasts.

Yet, that moment must be cut short, as Hubert had come to fetch him for a reason. Today would be the day his pupil would prove his father’s doubt wrong and impress that pompous group of scholars with his talent at such a young age. The thought makes him feel rather arrogant, eager for the time to come where he could lather on the praise and discuss how truly remarkable Ferdinand has been as a student. He was not usually one to try and inflate one’s ego, especially some young noble, but throughout his time here, he had noticed the severe lack of reinforcement in Ferdinand’s life.

Perhaps he was so willing to shower him with praise, a characteristic unlike himself, because he saw just the smallest slivers of his own past. Wishing to be enough to impress a parent, but never adding up to their expectations. It is not a thought he wishes to dwell upon, as he buried such useless sentiment along with the prior Count Vestra years ago. Instead, he hesitantly admits that his interest in supporting Ferdinand in such a brash manner as stemming from the _forbidden_ feelings the two mutually shared, but he was afraid to truly act upon.

“Well,...thank you.” Ferdinand finally finds his words, stepping out and slipping past him into the hallway. “But we have no seconds to waste!” A large grin upon his face, Ferdinand leads them down the halls and staircase, ready to face his judgement day.

Upon entering the courtyard of the familiar training grounds, Ferdinand takes in the sight of his father conversing with the three Academics. One was a curvy woman, rather short, with a hair of spun gold that was sitting tight within a bun. On her right was an older gentleman, his hair graying and rather short with a pair of rounded glasses upon the bridge of his nose. The one upon her left was a gentleman a few years older than Hubert, dressed up much more formal than his colleagues, with dark chestnut hair combed in a style that displayed his inner vanity.

Now that these nameless scholars had faces, Ferdinand felt a sudden rise of nerves in his gut. However, he doesn’t get the chance to properly digest them as a warm, gloved hand rests upon his shoulder. Flickering his gaze upwards, he looks to Hubert with a faint dusting of pink over his cheeks.

“We should hurry this up. I do not wish to waste my time on these lofty highbrows any longer than necessary.” He whispers to him, earning a small chuckle in response. If Ferdinand could remember his training and keep focused, Hubert knew that he would succeed today.

Introductions are exchanged, as Hubert stands back and allows Ferdinand and the Duke to speak with the judges. When he is referred to, he merely gives a small nod and half bow, keeping to formalities with little words to be spoken. He did not enjoy conversing with those he deemed not worth his time, so he just played the noble game of smile, nod, and answer everything rather vaguely and ambiguously.

Patience is a virtue, and soon the judges and Ludwig go to sit upon one of the benches on the outskirts of the courtyard. Hubert goes to wait on the sidelines as well, but he stands with his arms behind his back. He grips onto his hands a little harder than usual as they clasp behind him. He felt nervous for Ferdinand; he wanted him to pass this ridiculous exam.

“I suppose I will begin by going through the various spells I can cast upon these target.” Ferdinand announces, trying to keep his head held high. He was not the type of man to allow his worries to get the best of him. An Aegir did everything boldly and proudly! This crowd would witness the true potential of his magic; he merely had to remember all the lessons given to him by Count Vestra.

“Indeed. Start when you are ready.” The blonde woman spoke, the three all prepared to take notes upon parchment within their laps.

Taking a deep breath, Ferdinand begins to go through each step of the demonstration he and Hubert had been perfecting together. Part of him wishes he could have performed alongside him, for he felt most comfortable when they casted together, but he knew that this was his moment alone to prove his talents. So, he starts off with digging deep into his gut, letting his mind and body connect that source of energy and guide it through. His main center of consistent power was in his thoughts of Hubert, of all the times he’s been with him day and night to guide him through this magical journey.

His fingers dance with Thunder, striking down the targets with ease. A well controlled display, without a hair out of place. Of course, not enough to amaze his judges, though. Hence, he moves to the next batch of targets and he strikes them down with a large blast of Thoron, able to keep his body still and in place as the tingling magic flies through his hands. A few more quiet nods and words are exchanged upon the bench, but Ferdinand doesn’t pay them any attention.

He continues to go through his spells. He plays with the Fireball, showing off the various sizes and shapes he can make. The absolute patience and possession he has over such a lively element of magic. Most students could not manage such small bursts of flames, merely putting forth all their stamina into a few hot, heavy blasts of Fireballs. Yet, Ferdinand could control the flames, even extinguishing them within his fingertips as he shot a few small bursts to light a couple candle lanterns that were used in the evening within the grounds. It earned him a few mirthful gasps.

Bolganone was next, as he consumed the courtyard with such a large spread of fire. Yet, it never leaves his guidance. He is able to keep it controlled and bent to his will as it swallows up the remaining dummies and burns them to ash. He even gets a tiny bit of applause from the younger gentleman for that particular spell. But little did they know of the finale to arrive. He looks over to his tutor, giving a bright smile before walking over and extending his hand to the elder gentleman.

“Sir, if you would be so kind to volunteer and help with my demonstration?” He asks with all his cordial polish, and it works. The older gentleman shrugs and gets up along to walk onto the courtyard. Something is whispered in his ear, and he acts baffled by whatever Ferdinand had spoken. However, he stays put, despite the obvious nerves upon his face.

“To finish my exam, I shall perform a short warping spell to the other side of the grounds.” He announces, which gains more worried looks upon the other two judges’ faces, as well as an expression of disbelief upon his father’s face. None of that has any relevance though, as Ferdinand gets an approving nod from his tutor before beginning the incantation and summoning of magic energy for the spell.

The elder man blinks as he can feel that rush of magic starting to wrap around his body as well. And as Ferdinand recalls all the practice he has performed with warping Hubert and himself, he takes that final sharp breath and releases the spell. There is a flash for a brief second, then the two men appear across the courtyard, still standing together in one piece. It had been a flawless demonstration, and Hubert could not feel any more proud as the three examiners finally properly applaud him.

“ _Remarkable_! That is quite an advanced spell for someone so young.” The elder judge speaks, walking back to the others with Ferdinand trailing behind with an expression so warm and bright that Hubert felt as if it could melt the frigid ice that surrounds his heart and mind.

As the three judges start to discuss over the exam, Ferdinand stands before his father with a snarky look in his eyes. He raises a brow, running in his hand through his coiffed hair in a narcissistic manner, which Hubert believed he had earned the right to act so snobby at this specific time.

“I merely wanted to thank you, father. For pushing me past my limits and hiring Count Vestra.” He begins to speak, seeing the obvious furrowed brows that follow his words. “With his excellent lessons, I was finally able to tap into the magic that hid within me.”

Hearing such words, Hubert decides to step out from the shadows. He ignores the fluttering of his heart, as Ferdinand’s compliments unravel him, keeping himself professional and collected. He stands beside Ferdinand, offering his usual insincere polite smile towards Duke Aegir.

“Your son has such massive potential. With more years of study and practice, I believe he could be a wonderful mage. His determination is truly unmatched.” He praises him loud enough for the judges to hear as well. Not that they would need any extra swaying, as he believed Ferdinand won his acceptance letter with his own skills, but he wished to show how unapologetic he was towards his bitter father. He had not forgotten about their deal.

“Hmmph….well, he does still have a lot to learn.” Ludwig mutters, not wishing to talk a moment longer with such a snake and his treacherous son.

But his words have no effect, as Ferdinand didn’t need his approval anymore. He knew his own worth, and that there were others who cared and appreciated all the time and effort he’s been putting into his studies. Besides, as the three scholars wrapped up their discussion, they intruded into the conversation with their verdict.

“Ah, we have finished our discussion, and we believe we have come to the conclusion that Ferdinand von Aegir would make a _perfect_ addition to the academy.” The blonde, shorter woman says, and the three all clap once more for him. “Your papers will be finalized by tomorrow morning, so that we can appropriately prepare your acceptance letter and enrollment.”

The sight of Ferdinand blushing and getting slightly embarrassed at the praise is another arrow sunk straight into Hubert’s chest. It was what he deserved after all the tireless hours spent studying together. Still, there is one small part of him that begins to crack. A lingering sense of loss that was creeping into his heart. How careless of him to be so affected by such emotional means…

As Ludwig wraps up the conversation with the scholars, Hubert bites his lip and feels so much upon his tongue he wished to say. He has no desire to speak aloud all the thoughts buzzing within his brain, though. Instead, he merely grins and focuses upon the form of the Duke dismissing the judges and turning back towards them. His facial expression is full of shame and hot anger.

“...I wish to apologize for my previous actions and words. I mistakenly believed that Count Vestra was an incapable teacher, but that has been proven wrong today.” His words are forced and far from genuine, but that doesn’t make it any less **enjoyable** for Hubert to hear.

“And what of your son? Do apologize to him as well.” Hubert comments with an amused tone, glancing to Ferdinand who looks as if he was beaming brighter than the sun. Ludwig makes a disgruntled sound and turns to look down at his son with jealousy and aggravation.

“I apologize, Ferdinand. You...are a capable magic user. I was incorrect to doubt your abilities. You did well, today…” He struggles out the last few words, but they make Ferdinand realize something.

He did not need his father’s approval or acceptance. He had needed to find his own worth and confidence. To push past the drive to be perfect for his father. To be more than a puppet. He was his own man, and he knew that the only true validation he desired was from Hubert. Not so much because he wished to be praised in a teacher and student manner, but that he wished for something more _private_ and _personal_ to be exchanged between them.

“Thank you, sir.” Ferdinand replies calmly, keeping his head held high.

“I shall be taking my leave now. I will see you shortly at the evening supper.” Dismissing himself, Ludwig leaves the courtyard so that the only two left were Ferdinand and his alluring tutor.

There is a silence that hangs within the air, but Ferdinand breaks it by grabbing onto Hubert’s hand and pulling him along.

“Come with me. I wish to talk privately…” He does not need to say any more, as Hubert allows himself to be whisked away from the courtyard. Instead, he is brought outside the estate, within the gardens and approaching a marble fountain. The two go to sit upon the edge of the fountain, listening to the calming sound of the water behind them.

Ferdinand shifts to be closer to him, legs and hips pressed to each other at the side. His hands still linger within his lap, despite his urge to reach and grab hold of his handsome face and kiss it until his lips bruise. There was no one around at this time in the evening, most servants inside tended to preparations for dinner, as well as tending to their three guests. Garden work was done early in the mornings after all.

Feeling that weight upon his tongue once more, Hubert gazes upon Ferdinand with tender longing lurking in his eyes. He wished to _confess_ all the secrets that lie within his throat, but he fears it would be done in vain. Alas, Ferdinand does not allow them to sit within this stuffy silence a second longer. He clears his throat and speaks up.

“Hubert,...you are more quiet than usual. Is there something upon your mind?” He reaches to bridge that gap, placing his hand upon Hubert’s own hand and giving it a squeeze. Their eyes meet, and the mage feels another push upon his lips to articulate the fears and somber feelings that are infecting his current emotional state.

Yet, what would he say? Summer was coming to a close, and with it his work here within the Aegir estate. Ferdinand had passed his exam, and that meant he would be sent off to Faerghus to train in sorcery further. It was what the two had been working towards this entire time, and yet, their efforts bearing such fruit felt empty. That went without considering how he was long due to return to Enbarr. To find his post and continue serving under the Empress. It all tasted sour upon his tongue, and he wished he could swallow and make it pass. But the **sourness** lingers.

“Merely considering our upcoming trips. You have quite the road ahead towards Fhirdiad….” He sighs and tries to slip his hand away from his touch. It was better to let this go and not feel the pain of separation. If he strings along these feelings for a minute more, it would only make the departure that much worse. “...I am certain you are eager to leave.”

When Ferdinand feels him attempting to loosen his hand from his grip, he quickly moves both of his hands to grab onto his arms. He shakes him gently, staring deep within his eyes. That enchanting shade of green still had the most powerful spell of all upon him.

“I do not wish to speak about this. I...I want to focus on _now_.” His lips quiver as he pushes the next few words out. “...You never gave me your answer. Do you love me, Hubert? Do you share my feelings?” His grip loosens, and he looks ready to crack as easy as glass.

There is a pause, as Hubert feels the word **“yes”** ready to burst from his mouth, but he bites it back and lets it wallow in the sour taste.

“It does not matter what my answer is, Ferdinand. I will be returning to Enbarr soon.” The words sting as he forces them from his lips, but his pupil will not allow such a question go unanswered. His body begins to tremble, eyes growing misty with unshed tears as Hubert refused to tell him if there was a mutual affection flowing between them or not.

Suddenly, he moves his hands to grip at the front of his shirt, clinging onto the mage in desperation. His voice cracks and teardrops fall across his face, but his expression is full of anger. He scrunched his brows together and shook him once more.

“A-Answer me!” He then crashes their mouths together in an unorganized kiss. Its rash and sloppy, but the pure passion that lies within it is evident upon the first touch of lips. Hubert shudders, not resisting the kiss at all. He practically wanted to be forced to address his feelings. To have them ripped out of his throat, so he could let Ferdinand know just how much he means to him.

With clattering teeth and clashing tongues, Hubert mewls ever softly into his lips. He can feel the fire within his gut ignited once more. All those secret desires and feelings consuming him from the inside. He groans, moving to pull Ferdinand closer, gripping at the back of his hair and disheveling it into a naughty mess. He tugs upon the soft locks, swallowing the needy sighs that Ferdinand breathes out between their lips.

  
“Damn it, Ferdinand.” He murmurs, pulling back from his lips far enough to speak. “I want you, too. I...I have fallen madly in love with you, and I should never have allowed it to happen.” He pauses as Ferdinand whines and tugs him for a sharp kiss, biting at his lip.

“L-Let me speak!” He spoke with obvious irritation, moving to rest his head upon his shoulder. He even idly kisses upon the skin before continuing. “...I should not be like this. You are still...so young. So inexperienced, but...I am a _wretched_ man, and all the **desires** I hold for you are far from appropriate.”

Such an admission makes Ferdinand gasps, heart thumping quickly as those lips tease him with the tiniest pecks upon his skin. He tilts his head to the side, chewing his lip as Hubert makes his skin start to burn with every touch or press of his mouth, gently sucking upon his collar.

“I-I want it, too. I...I want you, Hubert.” He whispers, afraid someone would hear him saying such racy words. “I have dreamt about you. About _us_.”

He has to hold back his voice from moaning in the middle of the gardens in broad daylight when Hubert’s tongue runs up the curve of his neck. It’s far too much. His blood begins to rush through his veins, body heating up from even the smallest amounts of intimate affection.

“...You tempt me, Ferdinand. Oh, how I wish to **steal** you away. To take you for myself, far from this estate.” He mumbles, going to bite upon a spot that made the younger man jerk within his arms. Sinking his teeth into the flesh, he gently nips and sucks, earning him a full, voluminous moan from his student. It’s enough to make him melt where he sits.

“D-Do it. Take me away, sir. I-” He is cut off as the two hear the sounds of other voices and footsteps. Quickly, they untangle from one another and stand up with space between them. There are still so many words to be spoken, but Ferdinand decides to quickly end the conversation to avoid being caught. Going to Hubert’s side, he whispers into his ear.

“Tonight,...come to my room. We can speak more then. I still wish for my _reward_ for passing the exam.” With those few words, he offers a small goodbye before heading back inside the estate. He had dinner to prepare for soon.

* * *

The rest of the evening is uneventful. Ferdinand goes to dinner, entertaining their three guests along with his father. He feels a lot lighter than usual, as he is the subject of much praise during the meal. The group was still rather shocked at his ability to perform a warping smell. Granted, it was a very short distance, but there were peers they knew that still could not even warp themselves alone, let alone two people at only eighteen.

However, Ferdinand stares at the empty chair where Hubert rarely came to join them. He knows that he and his father are not on the best terms, so he doesn’t blame him for missing so many meals. He is quite certain that he takes them within the guest room he was currently residing in while teaching him, or within the library as he read and worked. But it makes his heart yearn even **stronger** , eager to see if he would come visit his room within the middle of the night.

Once the meal finished, Ferdinand went along to get himself freshly bathed. Washing thoroughly and drying himself off, he combed through his hair and slipped into one of comfortable linen sleep shirts that hung loose upon his body, stretching to the middle of his thighs. He had even slipped on one of his nicer undergarments, a silky pair of smallclothes that he rarely wore. Yet, his mind was still _fuzzy_ from that kiss at the fountain, and he wished to see what all could unfold tonight.

Yet, there was no sign of him. Ferdinand waited around for a while, pulling out a book to try and focus upon, but his eyes kept drifting off to the side. Waiting for Hubert to come knocking at his door, he can’t read a single word. Eventually, he closes the novel and places it back onto the nightstand, moving to lay down and pull the sheets over his body. Fatigue overcomes his body and he drifts off into a disappointing sleep.

A few hours past, and the rest of the estate falls in slumber. All except for a single mage, who had been patiently waiting for the rest of the manor to grow silent and unresponsive. He did not want to risk the chance of being caught, especially as he finds himself roaming down the halls until approaching the bedroom of Ferdinand. Standing at the door, he does one less double take around the hall before carefully opening the door and stepping inside quietly.

Slipping into the room, he closes the door behind him without a sound. His steps are muffled, a master in stealth and keeping his appearance undetected. Until he wished to be seen, as he gazed at the bedside. Staring at Ferdinand, he feels his heart skip a beat within his chest. The vision before him is of his dreams, staring at the redhead tangled within his sheets, lying upon his back with a restful expression upon his face.

There is a moment where he wonders if this is the right choice. If he should be doing something so _risque_ with his student. He was a bit younger than him, and he also knew very well that his father despised him. Though, perhaps that thought only encouraged Hubert with his spiteful tendencies. Yet, he still did not wish to rush or force himself upon Ferdinand, even if it was obvious by his loud declarations that he wanted him just as badly.

Shaking off his nerves, he takes the plunge and slips onto the bed. He was also dressed for resting, within his buttoned sleep shirt and loose linen pants, as he climbed on top of Ferdinand. His movements make the man start to shift, eyes fluttering open and blurrily making out the view of this mysterious, handsome man before him. His eyes grow wide and he gasps, but Hubert quickly puts a finger to his lips, ungloved for the first time.

“Shh,...relax. I have come to offer you that reward you requested. Are you willing to accept at this time?” He spoke deeply, smooth and titillating in his tone. He leans down, staring deeply into his eyes and waiting for the quick nod he received in return.

“Y-Yes, sir.” He mutters as Hubert removes his hand, going to press forward and push their lips together for a warm, languid kiss that expresses all the hot, repressed desire that lies within his body. Ferdinand tries to beg for more, eagerly pushing harder with his lips and wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulls him closer, wanting to feel the weight of his body upon him.

The willingness is noticed quickly, so Hubert is easily swept up in the moment. He sighs between their lips, going to slide his tongue into his mouth and taste the remnants of whatever nighttime brew Ferdinand had sipped before bed. He had never been a man who was partially fond of tea, but he could drink it off of his tongue and lips every night.

Sloppily rubbing their tongues together, Hubert allows his hands to move down the soft fabric of his shirt, letting his fingers dip below and push the hem upwards until it is bunched under his chin. Then, he merely gawks at the sight of his body beneath him. He was like a sculpture, crafted to perfection as he preens under his touch, and Hubert was overjoyed to oblige his whims.

His hands gently brushed over his skin, as his body ran at a much higher temperature than his own. He felt nearly scalding to touch, but it was a pleasant burn with each finger that traces over his torso up towards his chest. As his fingers flick over his nipples, he feels the younger man pull back from their string of kisses, drool dripping down his chin from the messiness of it all. His breath hitches in the back of his throat, and he unconsciously pushes himself into his palms.

“ _Oh_ , are you fond of that? Perhaps a little…” He trails off going to circle around each pink bud with his thumb and finger, ravishing in the hushed mewls that fall into the empty air between them. “... **sensitive**?” He whispers the word into his ear, teasingly running his tongue across the outer shell and nibbling on the lobe. All of which made Ferdinand begin to shake like branches in a wind jostled tree.

Ferdinand attempts to speak, but the only noise to leave his mouth is a pitiful moan as Hubert’s mouth sucks upon his neck, leading downwards to his shoulders to cover him with vivid hickeys just below the collar. He knows that acting in such a possessive manner might be unsightly, but there was this carnal, beastly side of him that Ferdinand dragged out of him. Looking so delicate and wanton, his body urged him to take control and ownership of his precious pupil.

Pulling off with a wet pop, Hubert admires the patch of marks upon his skin before removing his little twists and flicks upon his nipples in order to properly pull off the shirt and toss off the side of the bed. As soon as Ferdinand is left shirtless beneath him, he quickly shifts and reaches to tug at the buttons of Hubert’s shirt. His excitement nearly startles him, his own face blushing pink for a moment at the determined look in his eyes.

“I wish to see you. All of you, Hubert…” He speaks softly, although his hands were still acting frantically, looping the buttons from their holes and ripping his shirt open. Then, he grabs at the sleeves to tug it off, much to Hubert’s amusement, as he chuckles and helps him throw the shirt to join the other upon the floor. His eyes widen with amazement, adoring the lean, yet surprisingly strong body above him.

Hubert is quite pale in complexion, and he surely was not built with miles of muscle, but he had a lean, still defined structure to his arms and chest. Although, the two things that caught Ferdinand’s attention the most were the slight wisps of hair upon his chest and a few scars that littered his skin. It makes him ever curious as to what caused such damage upon his body. His hands immediately gravitate towards them.

His fingers trace over a rather deep scar on his left side, a few spaces above his hip. He gently rubs it, as well as a smaller mark upon the right side of his ribs. Such tender affection makes Hubert freeze, his heart swelling at the sight of Ferdinand being so delicate. It was odd, being touched in a manner that was so soft, especially with all the harsh cruelty this body had undergone in his years of service to the Empire. He knows he was the one who was supposed to be introducing Ferdinand to a world he’s never experienced, but once again, this younger man has stolen his breath.

“You have seen quite a lot, haven’t you?” Ferdinand whispers, meeting his gaze with a look of tender appreciation. He leans forward to kiss across his chest, pressing his lips upon a few of the little scars that are scattered upon his skin. “...I would love to learn about all of it. Each one of these scars. I-I want to know everything about you, Count Vestra.” He sighs dreamily, only pulling back when Hubert adjusts their position to begin lowering himself closer to his hips.

“In time, Ferdinand. One thing at a time.” He coos, moving to press a hand against the stiffening bulge beneath his sleep pants, gently palming over it as Ferdinand gasps at the sudden touch. “I have far too much to show you tonight already.”

With those words, he lets his fingers tug at the waistband of his pants, sliding them down his smooth thighs and revealing a rather promiscuous pair of smallclothes. The undergarments were a silky navy blue, and they seemed to hug his body rather tautly. In fact, the tip of his cock nearly peeked out from underneath, looking wet with precum without even being properly touched yet. Hubert takes a second to stare, caressing his inner thighs and squeezing at the supple flesh to earn a few quiet mewls from the eager redhead.

“All wrapped up, like a gift. Though, I should stop teasing you, right?” When Hubert felt that Ferdinand had waited long enough, he guided his hands upwards towards the silky underwear, pulling them slowly downwards to release his dripping cock. As he removes the underwear down his legs, he takes a moment to appreciate them, rubbing over the wet spot he made with his precum. He resists the urge to sniff the undergarments, tossing them aside. He had no need to waste his time with clothing if he could have the real thing at his fingertips.

He drags his thumb across the tip, spreading the small dribble on top as he wraps the entirety of his hand around the length. Slowly, he strokes and watches his face closely for any and all reactions. Fortunately for him, Ferdinand’s face scrunches in pleasure, brows twitching and mouth parting open wide for the large breath of moans that spill from his tongue when Hubert strokes him quickly.

“ _Nngh_...I-I want to please you, t-too…” Ferdinand pants, chewing hard on his lip as Hubert squeezes and pumps his cock in his warm hand. His slender fingers working expertly as they twist around the length.

His request sparks surprises in Hubert, but he doesn’t shy away from it. He keeps his hand moving steadily, kissing across his left thigh as he considers his options. He had fantasized about a hundred different ways that Ferdinand would bring him to a nasty climax, so the choices were endless. However, he doesn't wish to overwhelm the younger man, so he gives a few more good strokes before removing his hand and sitting himself up on the bed.

“Well, how could I say no to you?” He pulls Ferdinand up as well, kissing him tender and sweet a couple of times before breaking apart to speak again. “...Do you have the proper lubricant? I believe I know a way we can both be pleasured.”

Ferdinand mumbles a small affirmation, crawling towards the edge of the bed so he could grab a vial of oil, which was surprisingly low, from his nightstand. He hands it to Hubert, sitting on his knees and watching his tutor inspect the vial with a knowing smirk on his face.

“W-Will this do?” Ferdinand asks, feigning ignorance as he rubs his thighs together, cock weeping for more attention.

“I think you know that this oil works _well_ , based on the amount left in this glass.” He taunts, moving to slide down his own pants, grabbing his underwear at the same time to be pushed down his skinny, long legs. He throws them in a pile upon the floor, something he usually would despise but had little care for in the heat of the moment.

Lying upon the bed, Hubert can feel the intense stare of Ferdinand taking in his nude form. Eyes locked upon his hips, as he notes the size of his cock and the short curls of black that linger at the base. Ferdinand feels a slight moment of hesitation, as he’s never done this before and the size seemed rather large, but he pushes past it when Hubert motions for him to come closer and press his ass towards his chest and face.

“That’s it. Are you comfortable? Can you still reach my cock? I know you wanted to please me.” Hubert grabs onto his hips once Ferdinand has his ass and thighs directly in his face, hovering above him. He runs his hands across his cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart as he stares at his pink hole. He reached for the vial of oil as Ferdinand began to explore on his own.

He was face first with his massive erection, flustered as he felt such an _obscene_ urge to wrap his mouth around it. He cautiously presses his lips to the head, kissing it a couple times and waiting for any reaction. He only gets a few sighs of approval, so he decides to continue further. His tongue sticks out from his lips, and he lazily grazes it around the tip, teasing the slit of his cock and tasting him briefly. The quiet sighs continue, and he receives a small squeeze of the thigh to confirm he was doing well enough.

“Take me into your mouth, but do not rush yourself.” He suggests idly, fingers slicked with the oil at this point. He brings a single one to his hole, prodding at the entrance a few times before gently inserting the finger inside until it is up to his knuckle. The full body shudder allows him to know that it was accepted easily. So, Hubert pumps the single finger in and out, kissing at his thighs and nipping at the soft skin of his cheeks.

“ _Hahh_ …” Ferdinand whines, trying to keep himself focused on his own task. He was supposed to also be pleasuring Hubert! So, he wraps his lips around the top of his cock and begins to suck. He is cautious as he inches downwards on the length, feeling the heavy weight upon his tongue. It’s a pleasant sensation, making him want nothing more than to continue bobbing his hot mouth around his cock. He tries to hollow his cheeks, tongue wrapping around his throbbing erection while he tries to focus his breathing through his nose.

Although a little sloppy, as Hubert can feel the saliva dripping down his length, he moans and barely rolls his hips up into his mouth. He doesn’t try to push himself back into his throat, as he fears he might gag or choke. Perhaps one day they could work up to that, but for now this was **plenty**. In fact, Hubert was impressed as he had a little more than half his cock inside his mouth, sucking him in as if he was the last drop of water in a desert.

Stretching him further, two fingers now press deep inside of Ferdinand, circling around with the wet squelch of oil each time they come in and out. He is shocked at how well he is taking his fingers, moaning around his cock. He often has to pull off, pressing his face against the wet length as he moans from the pressure of those fingers pressing inside of his ass. It makes Hubert morbidly curious about how often Ferdinand might have done this to himself before. If he has thought of his special tutor while touching himself until he burst.

He doesn’t ask though, as his voice cracks in his throat when Ferdinand suddenly starts to go faster, the tip of his cock just brushing the back of his throat. In fact, Ferdinand can almost press his nose against the mass of curly black hair that resides at his hips. It nearly tickles against his skin, but he has to pull back before he nearly chokes. Gasping, he cries as there are now three fingers fucking him. They ram into him quickly without a second of reprieve. Yet, Hubert can feel Ferdinand pressing back against him, losing his ability to do anything more than shove his ass back against his three fingers that work **magic** inside of him.

“ _Ah_! M-More! I...I want more-” Ferdinand mumbles, almost incoherent through his slurred words. But Hubert can make out his request, so he gives a few final pumps of his fingers before slowing down and removing them completely. He pulls his cheeks apart once again, staring in awe at the puckered hole that is eagerly awaiting to be _stuffed_ with its first cock.

“If you want more, then take it. Slip my cock inside you.” He growls, voice low and seductive as he watches Ferdinand gradually gain enough sense to turn himself around and adjust his positioning. He finds himself straddling over his tutor’s hips, blushing brightly as he grinds himself over his cock a few times. The strangled grunts that Hubert makes are a large enough push for him to finally get his reward properly inside of him.

Grabbing onto the base of his cock, Ferdinand lines himself up, the tip pressed against his rim. He holds his breath as he slowly lowers himself down upon the length, feeling the head slip past. He froze there, thighs trembling wildly as he took a sharp inhale. Hubert quickly goes to rub over his hips, gently caressing his skin.

“You can do it.” Hubert assures him, but does not dare rush his process. “You **never** quit, Ferdinand. I know you can handle this.”

With such lewd encouragement, Ferdinand nods and continues lowering himself inch by inch until he is stuffed with his thick cock. His hands fall down onto his chest, holding himself up for support. He can barely fathom the fact that he was currently seated upon Count Vestra’s cock, but it is real and not some wet dream. Calming himself with deep breaths, he focuses on the soft touch on his hips as he begins to raise his hips and fall back down upon his cock.

A slow but deep pace starts, as Ferdinand finds himself pulling his hips about halfway each time. He whines, breathy and rather high pitched as he bounces on his cock. He never would have imagined his first time having sex would be with a man as _enigmatic_ as Hubert. Yet, perhaps it was best this way. His childish ideas of sex on his wedding night, with some noble arranged to him by his father, paled in comparison to the real deal. To the feeling of being **spread** open upon his teacher’s cock.

 _“O-Ohhh,_ Hubert, _mmph._..y-you feel so big, inside me…” He twitches as he starts to lift his hips higher, gaining in speed as well. He keeps his hands firm upon Hubert’s chest, gazing down at him as he rides him with increased vigor.

“ _Hnngh_ ,...that so? You’re a dream to be inside, F-Ferdinand.” Hubert groans, bucking his hips upwards and eating up the wanton moan that follows. “You ride so well,... _ahh_ , t-too.” He would make a joke about his equestrian hobbies, but he doesn’t have the voice as Ferdinand attempts to match with the jerking of his hips.

Hubert tightens the grip on his hips, lifting him up to help guide his motion. He thrusts upwards, addicted to the sight of Ferdinand’s ass swallowing up his cock each time he comes down with a loud, lewd smack of skin. The squeeze is heavenly, especially as Ferdinand starts to slow down and allow Hubert to use him like a personal cock sleeve, ramming his cock up into his greedy hole.

At this point, Hubert can feel his own orgasm starting to twist within his gut. So, he carefully swaps their positions. He pushes Ferdinand downward so that he lies upon his back, cock slipping quickly back inside as Hubert presses against his body. He moves to grab onto both of his hands, pulling them from gripping the sheets so that he can hold each.

“H-Hold on with your legs, _nnngh_...” Hubert whispers to him before pulling out and slamming himself back inside with a feverish heat. He can hear the bed squeaking underneath them, but that was nowhere near as loud as the burst of moans and whimpers from Ferdinand as he is fucked near senseless. He can’t handle all of this stimulation. He was going to cum already, unable to hold himself back.

Thighs wrapped tight around Hubert’s waist, Ferdinand stifles his own embarrassing voice by kissing him over and over. Many sounds still slip up, but Hubert does his best to **devour** each moan. While he was smug over the thought of having his father overhear him fucking his only son to the point the cute virgin sounded like a carnal hussy, he also wasn’t in the mood to have the man come knocking at the door with the intent to kill him at the moment.

“ **Cum**. You’ve earned it.” Hubert mutters between their lips, loosening one hand to grab onto his cock. As soon as he strokes him three times, he’s already releasing against his palm and across their stomachs with a messy spray of cum. His voice echoes against the walls, but Hubert hastily shoves his tongue down his throat to keep him from waking up the entire estate.

As his cock twitched with the last few drops, Hubert removed his hand so he could steady himself against the bed. He tangles their hands once again before letting his inhibitions slip away. He rams into Ferdinand with all of his weight and force, nearly bruising him with how rough he’s fucking him. He knew he was a virgin, but with the way he acted and sounded, he’s certain he could make him a needy little _slut_ for his cock in no time.

With labored breaths, Hubert savors the sound of Ferdinand crying with such overstimulated bliss. He can not hold himself back any longer, not with the euphoric clench of his ass surrounding his cock and practically pulling the cum out of him. Sliding in as deep as he can, hips flush against Ferdinand, his cock throbs and spills his seed inside of the warm hole. The sputtering of his precious student makes it ten times better, as he seems to tremble from the sticky heat of his cum flooding inside of him.

With a few final twitches of his cock, Hubert allows himself to rest on top of Ferdinand. He lays upon him, listening to the sound of his fluttering heart as it beats against his ribs. He would remove himself soon enough, but for now he basks in the moment. This wasn’t some illicit fantasy; it was _reality_. He had just stuffed Ferdinand with his cock and cum, making the man tremble in ecstasy underneath him.

Slowly, Hubert slips his cock out of his ass and watches the mess of his cum spilling out. He appreciates the fact such a stain would be left on these sheets. Ferdinand sighs as he is left empty, but holds his arms out to be held. He doesn’t want Hubert to just leave him here. He was needy for his affection. The reward did not end here.

“Hubert,...was that good for you?” He shyly asks, feeling a burst of relief when the older man lays down and pulls him into his chest.

“Absolutely perfect, Ferdinand.” He whispers, kissing the top of his head and gently rubbing at his back. “...I did not go too hard on you, right?”

Ferdinand shakes his head. There is a few minutes of silence as they calm down after such tiresome sex. Yet, both men know there are still words to be shared. A future that was still muddy and unclear. As both their hearts return back to a slow rhythm, Ferdinand finally takes a deep breath and confesses what’s been on his mind.

“I have come to a decision, Hubert. I...I no longer wish to attend the sorcery academy in Fhirdiad.”

“What? But you-”

“Hush.” He kisses his lips and smiles. “I...never wanted to go. My father was forcing me to, and I merely wished to prove him wrong. But, now I have a greater wish. My wish is to be with you, Hubert. I...I want to go to Enbarr.”

“You can not be serious, Ferdinand.” Hubert sounds in disbelief, gently cupping his cheek and meeting his gaze. “...Why would you wish to run away with me?”

“I _love_ you.” He says it as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. “I am tired of being kept down here. I want to learn, and to offer something worthwhile to the Empire. I can do those things in the capitol, and well,....I-I get to stay with you. Which is the most important part.”

Hubert can not believe his ears. It was as if Ferdinand was offering a dream he had never known he had. Truly, he thought he would have lived a life of solitude. Married to his work and his dedication to the Empire. But perhaps, if he managed to make all the right moves in this game of love, he could find the ending where he did live happily with Ferdinand in his arms.

“I **love** you, too.” He whispers back, giving a soft kiss to his lips. “...Though, I think your father will not approve of your decision.”

“I no longer require his approval.” He says with a smirk. “He will have to live with disappointment.”

“Mhm, I like the sound of that.” He shares a couple more kisses, allowing the two of them to get wrapped up in the sheets and fall asleep in a wholesome embrace.

* * *

The following morning, Hubert and Ferdinand miss breakfast with the Duke and their three guests. Instead, they spend the morning washing up and properly dressing. Hubert also begins to assist Ferdinand in the process of packing essential items for his trip to Enbarr. He had a feeling many of his things would have to be sent for at a later date, but Ferdinand didn’t really mind. He would make it all work out as long as he was beside his handsome mage. When the time comes for their confrontation with Duke Aegir, Hubert goes along with Ferdinand to be certain his father does not try anything funny at the rejection.

Approaching the parlor where Ludwig was sipping tea and opening letters, similar to the first time Hubert arrived at the estate, Ferdinand walked with his tutor only a step behind him.

“Ah! There you are! Do you have any idea how you embarrassed me by not showing for breakfast? What inexcusable manners-”

“Pardon the intrusion and my absence at breakfast, but there were more **crucial** mattress to tend to. Which I have come here to discuss.” Ferdinand interrupts him, not even flinching at his raised tone of voice, which only angers his father further.

“This better be good. There is no feasible reason as to why you skipped breakfast. We were going to sign your acceptance letter, but now it must be delayed until this afternoon.” Ludwig mutters, glancing to the table where a sealed envelope sits a few spaces away from the other letters that were opened across the table.

Ferdinand goes and takes the envelope, running his thumb over the wax seal. This was the moment; he would stand against his father and be his own man. With a deep breath, he looks to Hubert for reassurance before he grabs the envelope and tears it in half.

**“WHAT ARE YOU-”**

“I am declining the offer. I have no desire to go to Faerghus. I have better plans.” He continues to rip the letter into shreds, then tosses it upon the table in its ruined state.

Ludwig angrily rises from his seat, raising a hand as if to strike, but Hubert steps forward and grabs it. He grips tight, far more than he should. It’s bruising, and his fingers light up with purple wisps to burn at the sleeve and send shocks of pain through his arm. Quickly, the Duke stumbles back and shakes his arm out.

“I would try to keep yourself acting _professional_ , Duke Aegir.” Hubert comments, folding his hands behind his back. “I will be still making full reports back to her majesty once I return to Enbarr. In fact, we both shall.” He smiles down at Ferdinand, who grins right back at him.

“Indeed! I shall be leaving for Enbarr with Count Vestra. I wish to continue studying magic under him. But no worries, he will not ask for any more payment. I will earn my keep by working in the capitol. Isn’t that wonderful? I have already found connections within the Empire.” His teeth dazzle as he smiles so wide, feeling a rush of confidence.

He was no longer a puppet. No longer held down by his father’s impossible expectations. He would truly make a difference in Enbarr, as well as be close to the man he adored.

“F-Ferdinand! You are making a **GRAVE** mistake if you leave this estate.” Ludwig barks back, but he is at a loss. He has no cards to play, as the terrifying gaze of Hubert burns into his soul. As if warning him to not dare to try and raise any larger fuss over this. If he desired to keep his control and position within these lands, he'd be silent.

“I am afraid you are wrong.” Ferdinand then turns away, motioning for Hubert to follow. “I need to find my own path before I am fit to be Prime Minister. And what better way to prepare than to live where I’ll work one day?” He beams, giving a final nod and ignoring the muffled angry grumbling of his father as it grows faint in the distance.

Once free of the parlor, Ferdinand quickly runs out of manor to the entrance way, in front of the large doors and above the stairs. He squeezes Hubert’s hands and blushes brightly, eyes glistening with hope.

“Do you think I’ll fit in _nicely_ in the Imperial palace?”

“Oh, yes.” Hubert leans down to kiss him tenderly upon the lips. “I know just where you **belong**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Thank you to all who stayed with me! I had such a nice time writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!  
> If you liked it, please leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Gosh, I hope the wait was worth it! Life is really being rough on me, but I hope this brings some joy to all of you lovely readers.  
> Thanks so much for your support. I hope you all are soft for young Ferdie and older Hubert like I am! <3
> 
> As always, I'm on Twitter @MahouMiss Come hang out!!! :3


End file.
